Confessions of a Green Rookie Pt2
by ghost303
Summary: The second installment of the COGR series. Follow Honor Brice as she journeys through her fourth year in her relationship with Randy Orton and the WWE. Will she fall for Corey Graves' just a friend gag or will she stay true to Randy? POC OC. Appearances by several other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Green Rookie Pt. 2

8/13/13

Ch. 1

Honor

Pulling double duty is stressful: I'm training down in NXT in Florida, traveling to keep up with the Raw and Smackdown schedules, and trying to make things run as smoothly with Randy as possible. All this is taxing me. In the perfect world of WWE the female roster is the best it can be: flourishing with talented, smart, sexy ladies. Our roster has greatly expanded it is diverse in characters. We have all these women that are their own people, everyone's busting their asses to be better than the next but at the end of the day we are a family with a common goal: to make our mark on the business.

After my feud with Miss AJ Lee, I've sort of become one to watch. I still can't believe it is my face on match cards. AJ puts me over every chance she gets, she also has become like an older sister to Avery and I. Any time either of us needs any advice she never fails to come through for us and for that I owe her a debt of gratitude. She loves teaching and only does so to those who'll listen and follow through.

The true stress is my relationship with none other than Randy Orton. We're coming up on my third anniversary in the WWE and our third anniversary as a couple. Lately with all the time apart I feel like we're gradually heading down the path to turmoil again. How do I sum it up? We are fire and water, sometimes we create steam and other times we completely deplete each other.

My birthday is tonight Feb. 25, for my present I received a caking from none other than Miss Lee and this time Alicia Fox and her returning Sister Caylee. Since it's a birthday a few people from the locker room came out to sing happy birthday to me and Corey Graves during the dark caking. Corey happened to have become a good buddy of mine, his birthday is the day before mine and he too was a recipient of caking tonight. His bud Baron Corbin got him while Foxy and AJ had to chase me. I may fret at the whole thing on the outside but I secretly enjoyed every second of it.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!" I turn around and get caught in a sweaty hug by Randy, moments before the caking took place he participated in a triple threat match with Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns to close out the Live Raw taping.

"Thank…" I stop my sentence dead in it tracks because he licks the icing off the tip of my nose, "I'm wearing makeup."

"It's not going to hurt me." He says as I wipe the towel across my face.

"Happy 24th kid." Roman stops giving me a small hug. He's pretty cool. He's a guy who's way funnier than he appears. To do the house show tours we all get divided up and I've been on a couple with him.

"Thanks Roman."

I smirk slightly as Roman goes on his separate way calling, "You crazy kids have fun tonight but not too much fun."

My cheeks heat up as Randy palms my buttum secretly.

"Go get showered," he says still licking icing off of my shoulder. All this icing is starting to stick and I can feel the flies' targets locked on me as Randy and I walk through to our separate locker rooms.

"See you here," he points to the interview booth we just passed, "in about thirty. It's going to take you that long to get dressed again."

"Unh uh. I'll just call when I'm done." I twist my mouth to the side going ahead and walking on to the locker room.

He pauses, "Forgetting something?" My eyebrows shoot up, "My kiss…"

I smile and amble back over to him and he reels me right in kissing me like his life depended on it. After quite a few moments we break apart. "Hahaha I hope I taste good."

"You always taste good. Hurry up." He says before finally walking away.

Cameron a.k.a. Ariane Andrew is bouncing around the room showing off her beautiful almost engagement ring to her close friends. Her engagement is the news of the day so it surprises me when she approaches me with a box and a bouquet of multicolored roses. "GIRL! Randy has you spoiled!"

The few Ladies in the locker room come crowd around me, as I open the card on top of the box. "I know I've been getting nifty surprises all day! I wonder what this one could be…"

The design on the front of the card is velour roses matching the bouquet of multicolored roses and hearts with bold black lettering in my name. "Guess who? …What? Is there any way I'll be able to send this back…?"

"Secret admirer? Scwheet!" Bayley bounces in front of me taking the box from my hands and shakes it. "I wonder what it is. It's kind of stuffed and heavy."

"Looks like there's another who fancies you and he's not Randy." Paige teases me in her native Eastern English accent her voice is very blunt. I just adore hers and Emma's accents, on a number of occasions I've expressed this to them.

"Wait what's in the box?!" Arianne asks peeking over my shoulder.

"Open it! You can't send it back so you might as well do it. I know you want too…" AJ chants in my direction she loves presents more than all of us it think.

"At least let me finish getting dressed first!" I'm wrapped in a giant Trollz beach towel I found in Walmart this morning. At home and on the road I only use beach towels because they're so darn big. Even at my heaviest I loved using them especially since they're softer than regular cotton towels!

"Hurry up! I don't like this suspense, it's killing me!" She rolls her eyes to the large white glittery box her fingertips are dancing around the ribbon.

So do I, the white ribbon at the top is perfectly hand tied anchoring the white glitter lid to the base of the box. I hurry to pull on some underwear under my towel then grab the first thing out of my bag. Yoga pants and a Wednesday Adams t-shirt, I don't feel like doing my hair so I just brush it back into a giant puff ball. "You are good to wear your own hair out. I also don't think I've ever seen it straight…" Naomi (Trinity McCray) stands over me running her hands through the black and purple fluff.

Turning the glitter box over in my hands as much as I can, I respond to Naomi, "Trin, I have no freaking idea how I manage this monster on my head enough to straighten it. Plus weave and I are a disaster so the most I ever do is use water, conditioner, baking soda, and coconut oil to keep it clean and moisturized. Oh, and there's a lot hope involved…"

"You wash your hair with baking soda?"

I start untying the ribbon while I speak, "Yeah Trin. It works for me!"

"Interesting. Any who, that is a ton of paper in that box."

"Darn right it is! It's also my favorite color, purple and glitter." Whoever sent this box went to great lengths to stuff it. They also know a lot about me or either picked something and had it wrapped. I'm not talking about a ton of paper stuffing…I mean a bunch of crazy stuff stuffing.

"How lovely!" Paige starts, pulling her black hair over her shoulder and tilting her head to the side to see, "They filled the box to the brim."

"I know! Are you sure Randy didn't send this trying to be funny?" Trinity and AJ look at me questioningly. Kaitlyn (Celeste Bonin) quietly observes from the corner while peeling her wrist tape off, she didn't compete tonight but she did a really awesome photo shoot tonight.

Digging past all the paper I realize a whole flurry of white frost glitter is going to be stuck to my skin all night; fun! The first thing I pull out is a bottle of Manic Panic hair dye, "Hair dye?" I inspect the bottle to see if the seal is still there which it is. "This is a… unique gift…"

"You're not exactly conventional yourself." Cameron rolls her eyes and scolds me. I snicker at her.

The next item I find is a Paramore heart t-shirt, they know my favorite band…? I start raking through the list of guy friends I have that know my music tastes and that doesn't go very far…

Bayley chimes in, "Whoever they are they have great music tastes."

My fingers come across a pack of belly button rings standard gauge barbells. The colors range through from orange to pink and have rhinestones dangling off of them. Underneath that is a moon necklace, a snake ring bracelet, glitter mustache tattoos, and a three different hair bows.

AJ reaches over and grabs the box, giving it a little shake, "There's more stuff! Honor, who's been flirting with you to give you all this stuff?!"

"No one! Scout's honor!" I say pulling out the t-shirt that says: My other Tee is a Rex.

"Oh girl, your admirer went far to win you over." Cameron responds and Paige and Layla giggle at me. Of course I'm blushing again. Maybe all of this stuff is from various people in the locker room? Eh…I don't know there's still another section of paper wrapped around a ton of cloth in the bottom of the box so…I'll discover that later.

All I know is I'm thankful that Avery bursts through the door when she does because I sure need help carrying my belongings. While all the girls except AJ, Avery, Layla, me and Kaitlyn leave I catch up with Avery making stupid jokes about the idiots on Tumblr.

"Aves they freak out over everything. Like their favorite celebrity has a fantastic picture day and they're panties are more than likely flying to Antarctica. Hey, do you mind helping me get this to the bus before you and Lay leave?" I ask her trying to pack everything in the box and keep it tucked under my arm.

"I'll help you…" A girly sounding voice pops up behind me, it matches the woman's appearance her dual toned blonde and brown hair. Kaitlyn starts to gather her backpack and her suitcase along with my duffle bag while I hold the box, the vase, and suit case.

"Okay." I haven't a clue why she volunteered. We haven't exactly been each other's favorites especially since she cost me two months of my career to be spent on the sidelines. Usually I can let things slide and I can forgive people easily but for some reason I can't forgive her for that concussion. She's a vet she's been here long enough to know that if she can't exactly execute a move perfectly then she doesn't need to do it. That is just common sense. I don't trust her, this is the reason why I haven't stepped back in the ring with her.

Out of earshot from the other ladies in the arena corridor I rudely ask, "No disrespect but Kaitlyn, what do you want?"

Stunned she halts her steps, "I just wanted this bad blood between us over. I figured it's time to bury the hatchet."

I nod processing her words, "I wish I could say the same. Kaitlyn, I don't mind you but I don't trust you. So can you do me a favor and just let bygones be bygones, you don't have to pretend that you want to be my friend because I know you don't like me. I know you and AJ are close friends but we don't have to be. As long as you and I don't antagonize one another then we'll be fine. Thank You and Goodnight."

I grab my bag from her and continue to struggle to the interview booth that's been broken down. Randy is waiting there and he gives Kaitlyn a smile as she walks away to her own rental. "What's in the box? Wait… Where'd the box come from?" He says taking my suit case from me and dragging them behind him as we start for his bus.

"Uh someone got me a present." I say as he glances at the vase of roses strapped on my suitcase handle bars by a belt. The confused jealousy clouding his expression tells me all I need to know. He didn't send this to me, someone else did. "Randy?"

"Yeah," he scowls eyeing the glittery box. His jaw begins clenching as I struggle to keep the box from sliding out of my grip.

"I think I've got a secret admirer."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Randy

Presents aren't her favorite thing in the world but I love witnessing when she gets them from fans and anyone in general. She has this thing about presents she doesn't like receiving them unless she can return the sentiment. She always blushes bright red, then tries to protest the person giving it to her. The box she's holding is bigger than her if not equivalent to her size and I'm willing to bet it's full of useless crap she doesn't need. Secret admirer, my ass, whoever this is knows that she's in a relationship…she's spoken for. I've posted numerous photos of us and things on Twitter. Those little bites sate the fans' curiosity and keep me ahead of the dirt sheets from prying into our personal lives.

Secret admirer. "Is there a card?"

"Yeah there is I'll show you when I get inside. Can you hold the door?" Honor glances up at me.

"Nah," I smirk watching her try and fail to open up the bus door. Why would someone send her such a big box knowing she's about a buck thirty. After a few more moments of her struggling I watch her set the box down and yank the door open then pick up the box again tilting it sideways so it'll fit through the door, even then she has to illicit a shove to get it in. Honor then comes back for her suitcase and duffle bag. I lean against the side of the bus watching her and snickering as her nose and cheeks flush red with exertion. Once we're settled on the bus she breathes a sigh of relief because she doesn't have to struggle with all this stuff. I glance at the ugly flowers in the vase she set on the table. "Why do those look like that?"

"Like what?" She challenges emerging from the bed room and parking herself on the floor. She then sits in front of the fridge laying out the jar of grapefruit along with the strawberry and blueberry containers in front of her. I never will understand her strange habits. I should be used to it by now but the more I try to understand her the more I mentally exhaust myself. "They're beautiful, Randy…"

"These aren't fake…" I feel the soft petals of the purple rose then move onto the card. Well how'd they get them like that… "Why are you and the food on the floor? Where are your clothes? And can't you sit at the table like normal people?" I rattle off the questions reading the card which is equally as ugly as the flowers. Too many colors ugh. _Guess who? _Who the fuck sent her this riddle shit?

"Because I'm tired and the floor is cold. I'm hot so I ditched them. No, tables are overrated." She says stabbing a piece of grapefruit and biting into it. I haven't the slightest idea how to answer that so I don't.

"What is all of this crap…? I mean stuff?" I push around the box seeing all this crazy glitter and stuff, stickers, shirts, girly stuff. "And you're sure you don't know who sent this stuff to you? It could be one of your girlfriends sending you this…?" I like my theory better than the actual answer.

"One of the road agents dropped it off. I thought it was for Arianne until she said it was mine." Her eyes circle the room like they always do when she's confused. Honor speaks with her hands so she also waves the fork around in the air with a strawberry on it. Her idiosyncrasies never fail to amaze me, "What?"

"I swear you are a hot mess." I grab my cell phone and check my texts, a whole lot of nothing but one does catch my eye.

**We're going paintballing before the show tomorrow. You in? **

**Cody**

**12:58 a.m.**

_I'm down._

_Randy_

_1:32 a.m._

"Pretty much." She says shoving the containers back in the fridge then moving to the bedroom. "Peace."

I watch her disappear into the back, with her underwear riding up her ass. How did I manage to get such a strange girl? The sex is fantastic. Sometimes she's willing to submit to my desires and sometimes she'll have me eating out of the palm of her hand. It's been three years since we've been together but I feel like we're pulling away from each other. I don't know what's going on in her head, I couldn't figure it out if I tried.

Jealousy is the worst feeling. I severely dislike having to wonder about her loyalty. Honor is the type of girl who does things on a whim and according to her emotions. It's annoying but if she didn't then she wouldn't be her. With this whole secret admirer thing, I haven't seen her glowing like that since she got rid of Punk. Which I'm happy he moved on, which means I don't have to dislike him again.

Looks like I've yet another problem to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Graves

"Oh my god! Can I please have a hug and a picture?" A strawberry blonde teenage girl of about sixteen or seventeen is standing in front of me cooing. Her Chicks dig Graves shirt is pretty impressive, what would be more impressive is if she were wearing it. It kind of bugs me that guys don't know how to keep their eyes to themselves, she's a kid. Next to her is her friend who's a petite black girl with black and purple hair extensions, raccoon eyeliner, and a lip piercing. She's sporting the same look as her friend though getting different reactions. She's holding an impressive graphic designed shirt as well except Honor is on the front of hers.

"Sure you can. What's your name?" I say signing their shirts then passing them over to Honor so she can put her signature on it. I use the moment to steal a glance at her. Last week was both our birthdays and we both exchanged gifts. I got her a bottle of perfume from her favorite store Bath and Body Works and some other stuff. While she got me a hundred dollar gift card for whatever I want. My birthday is Feb. 24 the day before hers so she gave me the card right before our show that night. The next day I gave her my present and she smiled and said thank you embarrassed, we've been doing this two years in a row. Oh we were both the victims of caking.

The smaller girl smiles brightly revealing a mouthful of braces, "I'm Olive and my friend here is Jessie! We designed these shirts for Graphics club and I brought you both one of your own!" She reaches behind her and pulls two tees out her backpack then hands them over to me and Honor. I guess her friend is a shy.

"Thank you girls! That was very sweet of you." Honor gets up and walks around the table then hugs both the girls. The guards next to the table move to restrain her but she shoots them a warning look. "Thank you so much for the shirts girls. They're hella rad!"

I almost don't hear what Honor says because I got distracted watching her. This thing I have for her came way out of left field and I wish it'd stop. We snap two pictures one where I'm hugging both girls and the other when we're holding up the shirts.

On our way out of the autograph signing Honor 'playfully' nudges me while answering her texts and hoping up into the Escalade. Just thinking that she's going home to someone who isn't me triggers a surge of jealousy that I've never exactly felt before it's rather annoying.

"Hey! What's you problem?" She scrunches up her face and tilts her head to the side. I hate when she purposely uses incorrect grammar. She knows this too.

"Your." I don't get how Honor is so damn bubbly all the time. She's worse than Positive Patty. "I'm tired. I just dealt with a horde of fans and I got four hours of sleep last night."

"Hello! I did too... Make today a three cup day and smile grumpy."

For a long second I stare at her with her unfaltering grin, "Well, we all can't be peachy like you."

"Nah. You can. I just think you like being a grouchopotamus. You believe in that chip on your shoulder business." Honor sings, pulling my arm into her lap and examining my tattoos. Her soft fingertips trace the patterns.

I have no idea how over the last three years I've become friends with her. In fact I think she understands me more than she lets on. We've gotten so comfortable with each other that we can just have our own little bubble in a crowded room. It's not that hard to do but the fact that she's one of those people that I can just click with makes it all the more fun.

Traditionally we tend to attract those with our common interests. But in Honor's case hers are everywhere. Her openness really attracts a lot of people to her. We don't listen to the exact same kind of music. She isn't a movie person. She is restless and anxious which kind of makes her difficult to have one on one time with. On the other hand I'm cool and calmer than her I'm not so jittery and indecisive.

"Whatever you say detective. Cut it out, that tickles." I swat her hands away and she keeps dragging her finger tips over my arm.

"Nope," Honor giggles amusing herself with trying to tickle me more.

"Why do you do that anyhow? Just because I look like a coloring book doesn't mean you can treat me like one."

"What?"

"That tracing thing. I think you purposely date guys who have tattoos so you can do that." I smile at her knowing I've got her.

"No…" Her face cycles through different expressions before she pouts and says, "I do not!"

"Prove it." She blankly stares at me.

"Punk. Orton. Not to mention every guy who was at the signing today that you thought was cute had at least three tattoos."

Honor rolls her eyes, "Bite me Corey."

"Flirt." I lean over when she's not paying attention and bite her arm.

"Ah! Corey!" I laugh so hard I can feel another section of my abs defining. Honor scowls as she rubs the spot, "Now I'm gonna have a bruise. How am I going to explain this to Randy?"

"Tell him what happened."

Honor sticks her tongue out and makes a farting noise, "I guess the Filth Parade really does have a death wish."

"Wrong. I've always had a death wish. I wrestle for a living for crying out loud."

The conversation dies out and we're just enjoying the ride. Honor gladly rests her head comfortable on my shoulder. For Jeebus' sake what is wrong with me, I'm staring at her too much. I would like to just be able to see her as a buddy. A platonic friend but it's always the little things I notice about her such as how clumsy she is. Though she's athletic she looks like she's in the wrong profession altogether. To me she looks like a book nerd, a goody two shoes. To counter act that awkwardness she's hilarious from her mannerisms to her the way she voices her opinions. Stop it brain. Stop it! Stop it!

My date tonight seems pointless, Honor is horribly consuming my thoughts. I don't know how to get her out either. Why do I always have to choose to be friends with the wrong chicks?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Randy

"Where'd that come from Honor?" I finger the dual crescent shape on the back of her arm. How'd I miss that last night, "I don't remember putting that there…"

"You didn't." Swiftly she pulls the blankets around herself, avoiding my examination while she answers then waddles to the kitchen in her makeshift cocoon.

"Well who did?" I pull on a pair of basketball shorts and follow her out into the kitchenette. More than anything I'm curious to see what she has to say about it. She pours herself a bowl of cereal and milk then sits at the table with her phone in her face.

"Corey bit me."

"What. WHAT?!" I'm seconds from completely losing it.

"Calm down it was nothing. I said, 'Bite me' to him thinking he wouldn't. But he did." She reaches for her bottle of water. I hope she knows she's in trouble.

"Calm down," there's a long pause as I look at her. With one sweep of my arm I knock the whole bowl of cereal on the floor (thankfully the floor is linoleum not carpet) forcing her to pay attention to me. "I don't care what the context is. He touched you inappropriately and you fucking let him."

"It's not a big deal! Randy. There's no need to curse at me… Why does me having guy friends piss you off so much?!" Her lack of apathy and failure to comprehend why I'm pissed is ticking me off. It's not a big deal to her.

"Because you act like a fucking slut around them! Especially with him!" I growl at her. Out of the corner of my, Rob peeks around the divider and hides again. "Maybe Punk was onto something when he said you can't keep your fucking legs closed. You fucking Graves too?" Honor glances up at me incredulously, she looks like she wants to cry, "Oh now you're going to cry." Fuck. "Why don't you suck it up, I don't want to hear it. Own up to your bullshit huh." Honor gets up and shoves the door open so she can get away from me but that just makes me see red. I want her to yell at me scream at me, do something other than cry in a corner and avoid me. "Don't run from me!" I follow behind her still.

"Leave me alone!" tears are still in her eyes but they're hard as coals. Honor grimaces not backing down this time. Oh, so I have to corner her to make her stand up for herself.

"Argue! Don't run from me damnit!" I pick her up, roughly controlling my temper. Guilt begins gnawing away at my conscience, I hate her tears.

Honor begins flailing breaking any sort of physical contact I try to make with her, screaming at me, "Don't touch me Randy."

"Wait," I sigh looking at the spilt cereal. She inches away from me. While I'm still furious beyond belief and I want her to care…I don't like making her cry. Call me soft, I don't care. I don't like her crying. "Honor… I'm sorry," I gather her into my arms and kiss her neck as she squirms trying to stay pissed at me. She won't bother to try to staying angry with me as a shiver washes through her. I love when she's ready to fight it makes her sexier. But she doesn't like confrontation, actually she loathes it. I don't understand why she's just prolong the problem rather than get it solved and out of the way. Either way all she wanted was an apology because I hurt her feelings. She's so sensitive sometimes it's sickening.

"Don't. Go to hell." I kiss her mouth this time she mutters. "You don't get to call me a slut then expect me to suck your dick after! You're such a selfish twat it's not even funny anymore… fuck…" Honor gasps when I nip at her neck.

"Huh? What was that…?" I laugh pushing her onto the bed and climbing over her. While she's still talking shit, I manages to kiss and bite my way down to her hip, there's a spot on her inner thigh that she just loses it if I bite there too. As soon as I reach it she moans loudly forgetting the next insult or protest getting ready to come out of her mouth. It's hilarious how I can distract her sometimes.

"I don't fucking know…" She pushes me on the bed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I got her! Deterring her from the task at hand is really too easy.

I look up at her stunned then realize she's freeing me from my shorts. Honor positions me at her entrance then pushes down on me. Once she gets her rhythm going her bouncing on my lap using her muscles to squeeze me. I close my eyes hoping to avoid cumming but she constricts and relaxes her muscles as she rides me knowing that I can never hold out long. My thrusts match hers as I pull her hair forcing her to kiss me. She shifts her weight forward balancing on her arms allowing me deeper penetration. It also allows more stimulation to her clit pleasuring her more.

Honor reaching her own orgasm helps me along to mine. I spill deep inside her and my whole body going sensitive and rigid.

"You're supposed to be mad at me." She says softly, her hand brushes over my arm.

"I am still, but… I hate seeing you cry. Just be mindful of the way you act with him. It's disrespectful to let him do whatever to you."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Honor leans down and kisses me. She might have apologized but I have a bad feeling she missed the point.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Graves

"Guess who?"

"The Boogeyman?" Soft hands cover my eyes, there's a ring on her index finger and another on her thumb. Covering her wrist and trailing up her arm is her tattoo full of music notes and zodiac signs. It's a little silly but I can dig her art, whoever did her piece did it really well. Her high pitched voice is surprisingly smooth and pleasing.

"No silly. Me!"

"Hi 'Me'. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to shower?"

"Maybe…" She pokes me in the ribs and I roll my eyes. I put her hand back by her side fighting off a smile.

"So you come bother me instead of going to the showers."

"Naturally," she says shooting a bright smile my way. "Don't you love it? That means you're special."

"You make no sense…Spider."

"Sorry not sorry. Since the night is young and the tapings will be over with after a while, do you want to do something?" Honor says playing with one of the beads at the middle of her top, not realizing that she's emphasizing her cleavage more.

"Do something…?" I thought she had a boyfriend… As she rolls her eyes to the ceiling I take the opportunity to check her out like always. Purple is an excellent color on her, it highlights her pale brown complexion. The shorts and top combo allow for a great visual of her body shape; though she's still clumsy looking, she has a fuller figure than most of the ladies here. I guess that's why she sticks out so much. She's different looking.

"Yeah like go out to a club or something… Hey! How was your date with that girl…Anya?" How the hell is she so damn happy?

I just stare at her, Honor's almost like the equivalent of eating six sugar straws back to back, trust me I know I've done that before. "Club. Dancing. Sweaty People… No, I'm not game for that tonight. Come up with a better suggestion and maybe…" as she speaks I notice the shirt in her hand. The Paramore t-shirt I sent her in her hand.

"Continue…" she nearly sings pulling the shirt over her head and gathering her long hair in one hand and feeding it through the collar of the shirt.

"Cool shirt. Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, someone sent it to me. I think a fan did…" Great now I'm a fan. "It came with roses too and…a bunch of other stuff."

She kept the stuff (not like I gave her much option to, no return address). I kinda didn't know what to buy her so I bought her a whole lot of stuff that I thought she might like. Celeste helped me pick out the card and flowers, so I owe her a favor. I have no idea why she helped but I guess she doesn't really hate her.

When she saw all the stuff that I bought she said,_ 'Graves you've got it bad. I thought you were going to get her one thing and here you show up with a whole store! Random stuff, plus roses too? How much did all of this cost?'_

_'Money that I can spend because I can afford it.' I spent quite a pretty penny on her over two hundred bucks. Strange enough I don't feel guilty in the slightest especially since I know she's using the stuff. _

_'You blew over two hundred on her didn't you?' Celeste glances at me picking up the stack of t-shirts off of the table. I probably shouldn't have picked here and now to repackage and send this stuff to her but everything wouldn't fit in the first box so I had to change it. I don't say anything, 'Guilty. Well let's box up this stuff… you got a glitter box?'_

_'She's always covered in the stuff. Remember I'm buying this for a girl who probably thinks she's a fairy.'_

_'Well you do know her better than I do…'_

"Movie?"

"Sure, I hope you like horror movies."

"Eh…horror movies. I hate them with an undying passion." Her eyes widen and she frowns.

"It's better than being bored all night…" I smirk, "Remember this was your idea."

"Sure…" she shakes her head then turns and walks away. "I'll see you later… I'll see if Aves wants to tag along."

"You do that…" Damn… I wanted a little one on one time with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Honor

"Ugh! He got brain juice in his mouth!" I get the worst taste in my mouth and I put my plate down in favor of cowering behind the pillow in my arms. The zombie secretions cause me to lose my appetite and I no longer want to eat my food.

Corey laughs at the faces I make as the zombies get their heads bashed in, "Gonna eat that?"

I look at him owl eyed, "How can you eat watching this?"

"Like this." He plucks a strip of chicken off of my plate as I scoot it over to him. I swear he's always eating.

"Okay you're on your own with this damn movie. I just can't take this shit anymore." I say going in the kitchen. I could use a distraction from the roiling in my stomach, loading the dishwasher is perfect. "Now I'm going to stay awake possibly working on my fitness in the event that a zombie apocalypse construes. Thank you so much Corey."

"I'm not the one who proposed movie night. So what happened to Avery joining us this evening?" He says taking a long sip of his water. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Having a party." While cleaning up I started the music on my phone. Since Corey had my TV mega loud only I could hear the song but he turned it down when he came into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Why are you so weird?"

"Why are you not weird?" He just stares at me then paces back to the living room TV.

I forget he's here because I'm singing along with the music to my heart's content.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret… Don't judge me either… I'm secretly taking classes so I can do that?" he imitates what I just did… quite horribly too.

"Jesus! Corey!" My heart almost leapt out of my chest because he scared me so bad. I didn't hear him walk up behind me. I also feel my expression immediately morph into 'I can't believe you just asked that'.

"You're not funny…" I mutter shaking my head and going back to dancing. "Fun fact! I'm almost Certified Professional Belly Dancer…"

"No you're not."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am."

Doubt is clearly written on his face and his mouth pulls down at the corners, "I'm going to need hardcore evidence validating this claim."

"Okay." I go over to the entertainment system and pull out one of the slim white DVD cases. Quickly I switch out the DVDs and fast forward through all the goofing around between Avery and me. I remember I was rehearsing my routine to a master mix of Where Have You Been by Rihanna, it was more of a Tribal Fusion based routine. I performed at a local festival celebrating African Pride on Cocoa Beach, FL.

Corey silently roots himself next to me while I smirk as he watches on. I clearly remember the routine and start to half ass it next to him. He glances between me and the TV, carefully looking on.

Through the end of the song I had a small drum solo that I worked extra hard to memorize. It all involved mostly core work and that was one of the hardest aspects to commit to muscle memory. I try to do it but fail to remember half the routine so I burst in giggles.

"Dude so you can shake your butt all sexy like… doesn't prove anything to me." He smirks goading me to get a reaction.

"Fine don't believe me. But when I go for my certification in January, I refuse to hear any of this negativity."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Honor," Corey laughs, "I was toying with you." He rubs the back of his neck almost nervously, "That was actually interesting. How long have you been doing this?"

"Well I started when I was fourteen… self-esteem purposes. My mentor's name was Samara Brandt, she'll be taking me to the Belly Dance Intensive Festival in September… so with more work I'll have that certificate soon!" Corey nods his head, looking like he wants to say something.

"That's awesome and I wish you well. What's the hardest thing you had to learn?" He starts back toward the couch and I follow him with my shirt still lifted high exposing my belly.

I curl up into a ball next to him, "It is all core work, that's hard to control. Then learning how to move while controlling the core is out of this world difficult. It took a long time for me to learn everything and even now I'm still learning. But by far the hardest thing to learn was how to speed up and move my shimmies. The shimmies were the worst of three evils." Once I take a pause to breath I realize how much I'd been talking. "Sorry. I realize that this is probably boring to you…" flushing I turn off the video and replace the DVD in its case.

"No worries," he laughs "It's something you love doing. I can't fault you for rambling on about it. I thought you'd say you learned from a family member."

"It'd be cool wouldn't it? But sadly, the only thing I learned from my family is how to criticize and knit pick at people easily. Ugh no more family talk. Find something else to ask me about," I mutter returning back to my seat on the couch.

"Why?"

"I hate talking about them… brings up bad memories. I have too many of them."

"So…I guess I know why you don't care for visiting South Carolina too much." His arm is lying across the back of the couch where I'm sitting and he's angled his body to me. Nicely tucked away under his left side is me.

"I know I just don't like it. I feel like I should be somewhere that makes me feel comfortable." The family question has always sort of irked me to a degree, Randy and I get in arguments over this topic all the time. He's met my brother DJ and they get along great! I think Randy actually likes the fact that my brother's gay but not one of the eccentrically gay guys.

"Why wouldn't you feel comfortable around at least some of your family, sweetie?" He sort of pulls me into a half hug.

"I don't really feel like refereeing my mother and father. He's a sanctimonious prick who has no regard for anyone's feelings ever. And my mom takes everything too personal. They don't get along well and my siblings don't need to witness that."

"You have younger siblings? How old are they?" His fingers plow lazily through my hair which I find very soothing. It's reverting back to curls; I don't feel like trying to redo it. The only time Randy I get any affection like this is when he's trying to butter me up or when he wants to get some cookie. Randy doesn't particularly do the lazy thing either. He's sort of hyperactive we're either with people, always doing something like diving, hiking, paint ball…. He's very active not me, I'm lucky to get through a workout a day.

"I have two younger brothers on my mom's side of the family one's thirteen and the other is nineteen. On my dad's side I have a ten year old sister and a thirteen year old sister." I don't exactly realize how sleepy I am until I start to yawn and nestle further into Corey's side. "This is amazeballs…"

"What?" He glances down at me.

"Just sitting here. I'm the laziest person alive."

"No, you aren't."

"Yeah I am." My eyelids start to get heavy and I keen in on the calm sound of his heart thudding, "I never get a lazy day by myself…or with Randy. He always has me doing stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Hiking, go cart racing, sex, stuff that active people do." I start toying with the rosary around his neck, barely paying attention to whatever he's tuned the TV to.

"Now, I know you aren't too lazy to have sex…no one is too lazy to do that." He chuckles dryly.

"Until you've been with certain people, I don't want to hear it."

Quiet laughs shake his chest as he looks at me, "He's that bad?"

"I might start it but he's going to finish it. I'm going to sleep Graves." I start to get up and of course I trip.

He laughs at me while I right myself. "Spiders don't trip."

"You suck."

"At least I'm coordinated…" he chuckles and just pulls me back down next to him on the couch. "Go to sleep."

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Eventually… Goodnight."

I'd be lying if I said I wanted him to go home. I like how easily we get along with each other. He picks up where I leave off. He and I are odd but we work together.

Randy has a powerful personality almost overwhelming and domineering. Like I've said before he's charming, playful, aggressive, and straightforward. What you see is what you get, take it or leave it. Women everywhere we turn are attracted to Randy because of his raw sex appeal. Some men have a hard time with their sexuality around him as well but he in turn likes the attention though he'll never admit to it. His ego is bigger than Corey's, it's the size of Texas. In his younger days it used to be the size of China but he's calmer about it now.

Punk has a type of magnetic quality about him, it's hidden beneath his ordinary guy bravado. He owns his flaws and doesn't apologize because you can't handle them. There's really only one way to sum him up and that's all or nothing. He's so intense and could scare someone off without doing anything. Loyalty is blood and trust is oxygen. He's simply hard to ignore and hard to please. He owns it.

Corey is different from any of the other guys I've ever been friends with. His mannerisms are very poised, he's understated and smooth. He's got a silent confidence around him and a cloak of mystery surrounding him at all times. Girls peg him as the bad boy type but he's a real gentleman, he also happens to have tattoos and a poetic yet sarcastic way of speaking. Chicks dig Graves is his moniker but it's true, he attracts ladies and can get along with them very easily.

I've never thought about Corey in a way other than a friend who's a guy. I'm not head over heels attracted to him like I was with Punk and I am with Randy. I honestly am thankful that he can understand me he picks up on my moods and inner conflicts and finds ways to disarm them. He's an amazing friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Corey

In the event that you ever find yourself falling involuntarily for another individual who is already taken, the last thing you need to do is impose your feelings for them. Don't do it, especially if you haven't come to terms with your feelings. Now I probably should follow my own advice and not do what I'm about to do.

"Good Afternoon," I say rather calmly as Honor sits up rubbing her eyes. The clothes she fell asleep in are all twisted up on her body and revealing quite a lot of her that I shouldn't see. I shouldn't even be here. I should've let her walk me out last night. But what the hell, I'm still here.

"Hi!" She smiles tiredly, "You stayed."

"Yep. I had no choice though, it started raining when I went to leave and I didn't feel like fighting death going home. What the heck was up with you last night? Nightmares…" I subconsciously rub the spot under my eye. Honor has no idea that she straight up punched me in the face last night, "If we're going to have future sleepovers I'm going to need you to not beat me up."

Her beady eyes widen at first then soften and she crawls over the blanket I put around her to cradle my face in her palm. "I'm sorry about that. Did you ice it?"

Her fingers prod the darkened flesh under my eye. I'm going to have to explain to people how I got this and I've got two options: lie about it or tell the truth. "Don't worry about me, I'll heal. Randy called. You might want to get back to him."

"Are you sure?" I nod immediately. Honor twists her mouth to the side then digs through the fabric and pillows for her phone. She unlocks it and taps the screen twice. Staring straight ahead at the TV, I pull her by her arm so she doesn't have a chance to fall backwards off the couch. "Hi baby. What are ya doin?"

A slow grin breaks across her face as she spreads out across my lap, playing with my hair. Usually it's pasted up but since I took a shower last night before I came up here I didn't bother to do anything to it. She likes it like this so if I'm hanging out with her I usually let it do what it wants. "Nothing. Hanging out with Corey." Her mouth pulls down into a frown and she rolls her eyes, he's yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you? He's a good friend nothing more… then stop it with the snarky comments Randy." There's a long pause on her end of the conversation then she sneers and hisses, "Fine. You go cool off and call me later." She hits end on the screen then tosses her phone on the other end of the couch. After that she goes in the bathroom for a while and when she comes out she smells like mint and cinnamon.

"Trouble in paradise?" Honor is scowling as she reclaims her spot in my lap and leans back against the arm of the couch.

"Maybe." The small cleft in her brow and the dimple right above the right side of her mouth are conspicuous, I certainly recognize it as her deep in thought expression.

"Okay talk to me… What's going on?"

"Randy. He makes these asshole comments about me always hanging out with you. Comparing you to my exes and what not. I hate it so much because he's being a complete dick. At first all this possessiveness and jealousy was flattering but now it's like he doesn't trust me."

Orton's insecure about losing her. Ha, that's one for the books. Though he's got every right to be, no one knows what she's thinking besides her. Only she knows why she does anything she does and I've come to realize she does it without rhyme or reason. But there is a method to her madness and I don't even bother to try to figure her out. It's best to suggest an option then let her figure it out herself. And Orton… well hell I don't care he can do whatever. I'm only concerned about myself and Honor.

"I'm going to give you my opinion, even if you don't want it. As a guy, I understand why he's being the way he is but it is no excuse. Either he needs to figure out why he's still with you or learn to trust your judgment. Neither is going to be easy since the poor guy's ego is easily bruised but that's the only way you two will get along." Honor squints off into thin air and lets her fingers tousle my hair. "As for you, I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear but you need to. You need to start proving to him that you are trustworthy. This… right here is a prime example by you just sitting on me all alone with no one else here is disrespectful to him as his girlfriend. If you were mine then we'd have a hell of a lot of problems…" She now directs her scowl at me, "Decide what you want and commit to it. Either you want your relationship to work or you want to see other people."

"Okay…I see what you're saying. But I have some questions for you."

"Uh oh." I feel my face fall flat and she smirks as she straddles my legs. I had a feeling she was going to put me in the spotlight next, but not like this, "What do you want to know?"

"Did you send me that gift? Well those gifts? The roses…" She looks over at the white box sitting on her table and picks at the lint pills on the blanket her gaze switching between my face and her hands.

"Yes. Did you enjoy them?" Somehow my hands seem to have a mind of their own as they explore her soft skin. Doesn't seem like I gave her that stuff two months ago. What scares me is how prepared I am to explore the unknown between me and her. I'm also completely ready to help her destroy whatever she has with Orton.

"I adore them. But why'd you get so much stuff?" She rests her chin on my chest and wraps her arms around my waist. I'm forced to think of grandmas or something to get rid of this boner.

"I couldn't decide on what to get so why not get whatever I thought you might like." While I'm speaking I notice the way she reacts to my touching her. She's nestling further into me and her muscles flex wherever I glide my hand.

"What am I to you?" The sexual tension in the room is palpable.

"Impossible, because I can't have you. I can careless about Orton's feelings. But I behave because you expect that of me. The worst type of desire is the lust for the forbidden." Her pale brown skin his baby soft stretched over well-developed muscles, my gaze sweeps down her torso to her chest and the way she is positioned on me. I want her in the worst way but if anything happens I need her to be mine.

"We are just friends. I wish you told me earlier about all of this, so I could've avoided this mess." Chills race through me as her fingers trail down my arms, "I have no idea how I always end up in this mess Corey." She leans forward wanting to take things a step further but she pulls back. I pull her further up on me so I can sit up and continue where she stopped. Our faces are close; I want to kiss her in the worst way but I don't. Things will not happen this way.

"I wish I knew. I guess you're just a magnet. As for us being friends… how long do we have until shit hits the fan? How long do we have before someone gets hurt?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Honor squeaks.

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Randy

"Hey Ran."

"Hi Randy."

"Sup guys." Before I half hug both Bryan and Cena, I towel down. I've been sitting out by the pool almost all morning and the sun is getting high so jumped in for a cool down. Bryan doesn't seem to care for the heat that much so he lingered in the water.

"Where's Honor? Usually she's attached to your hip." Cena asks cracking open a Bud Light. It's kinda shocking that he's here. Usually he's off on personal business most of the time.

"Back home in Florida." I say taking a sip of my beer, wondering what she's doing with Graves now. Why is he even with her?!

"Aww is that why Pretty Boy is so down."

I chuckle at Bryan, used to him calling me Pretty Boy, "Shut up Goatface."

"No seriously though, what's eating at your thoughts? You're quiet for any amount of time and everyone is walking on eggshells. You're just as rowdy as the rest of us." Cena nods his head at me.

"It's nothing, man." I lie because I suck at lying and I'd like to think I'm believable. Not even my shades could aid in that lie.

"Bull, is it that Honor and Graves thing again." Bryan narrows his eyes and purses his lips, he still has the beard he just trimmed it up and cut the hair short again. "Did you talk to her today?"

"Yeah, she's with him." I hate to even think about what they could be doing together. Quite frankly, every time I put her out of my mind she shoves her way back in along with him. "I called her this morning to figure out what time I'm meeting her at the airport. The first call I get no answer, on the second she answers. Before I get the question out, his name rolls out of her mouth and I flip out."

"You think she's sleeping with him? Their behavior doesn't help her case if she isn't because they get pretty damn cozy backstage," Bryan warns his tone laced with modesty.

"How fucking cozy are they getting?" My hair trigger temper is starting to rear its ugly head, I used to have this all in check but this whole subject is pissing me off and I can't stop thinking about it.

Neither men answer me so I get the feeling that they don't want to be the bearers of bad news or they just really can't figure out how to word their sentences. "Out with it! Come on!"

First to speak is John, "They touch each other a lot. Play fighting, he touches her too much for my comfort. I don't think she realizes it but she flirts easily with the guy and him with her."

"Time for a subject change. I can see you're about to blow it but I will say this… Have you actually just asked her what they do all the time? Since they're one and the same I'm pretty sure they're just really oblivious to how disrespectful they're being. You ever actually just talk to her about him instead of probably yelling at her? Talk to her. ASK her to set boundaries between her and Corey. Let her know that they're getting too comfortable with one another. If she protests or fights with you about then you need to let her go." I swear I don't give Bryan enough credit, "You my friend also need to look in the mirror, you don't trust her. Ever since that whole Punk situation you have kept her on a leash like some animal. Maybe that's the reason she's so chummy with Graves because you're smothering her."

…

"Randy!" Honor drops her suitcase on the floor and she jumps up on me kissing me. Mid kiss I feel the corners of her mouth pull into a small smirk and she lightly runs her tongue over my bottom lip. Instantly I forget why I'm mad at her at least until she jumps down and grabs her luggage off the floor. Graves casually strolls past us with Adrian Neville and Bray Wyatt at his sides. Calmly he nods a greeting in my direction. I'm not sure what that look is on his face but it dissipates to nothing as he walks past.

"Hi, there." I receive her full, undivided attention once we get in the car and embark on the drive to the hotel I've booked close to the Allstate arena here in Chicago. Tonight we're both wrestling on the Money in the Bank pay per view. Honor will be facing Emma and Seth Rollins and I will hash it out tonight. "Nervous?"

"Surprisingly no. I'm not all jittery or anything." She toys with the diamond encrusted belly chain that I got her three years ago. Everything about the way she looks right now is turning me on a simple cropped tank top, the chain, jeans, and sneakers. Clean and simple.

"You know who is making an appearance tonight." I say to really watch her reaction.

"Awesome. Where's my welcome back sex?" Honor's face looks completely unenthusiastic as she said that first part but the sex part lit up her innocuous face.

"Right to the nitty gritty." I smirk because she never used to be this blunt, "God I'm rubbing off on you."

"Damn Skippy. Now answer my question." She leans over the seat and licks the shell of my right ear causing sharp bolts of excitement to run through me.

"Honor I'm driving." I warn her as she kisses down my neck. Her hands are stripping me below the waist and I can't hold back my arousal.

"You act like you can't multitask when you do it better than me." I feel her tongue glide up the sides of my cock, lust darkening her already dark eyes. Concentrating on teasing me because she gets off on it, I realize how sadistic she can be in her own right.

"Honor! Damnit, I hate you." I wasn't ready. She snickers lightly, the vibrations from her vocal chords sending smalls surges through my nerves. Since I'm driving I can't exactly look at her down there, even though I'm pretty good with a car. Her next move baffles me she turns the stereo up so that the bass and the beat of the song playing rattles the frame of the car. It's not so loud that I'll get pulled over but loud enough. Slowly she flicks her tongue over random areas of my shaft.

Vibrations from the car combined with her skills push me over the edge and I'm just lucky that the drive from the airport to the hotel isn't long. As of this moment, all of my senses are heightened. But I don't think I can take ten minutes of this.

"Where do you learn these evil tricks of yours?" I groan the words as I pull in the parking lot and cut the engine. She bobs her head, hollowing out her cheeks as her hand twist down the remainder of my length. My head falls back against the head rest and I pull her hair back from her face so I can watch her handle me.

Her tongue snakes under my shaft as she tickles my balls. A grunt escapes my throat as my abs contract and I shut my eyes courtesy of her unusual methods of getting me off. Softly she moans herself helping me along as I cum hard in her mouth. I have to push her away from me because her touches feel like an assault on me.

Just because I'm finished for now doesn't mean she is. Thank the lord for tinted windows, Honor crawls over into my lap after shimming her jeans down and off her legs.

"Honor," breathlessly I whisper as she pushes down onto me and a loud moan leaves her lips. Her pace starts off fast as she angles her hips forward and reaches between us to rub her clit.

Returning the kindness to her I gladly hold both sides of her hips and drive into her just enough to get her off. Her hair starts to fall into her face as she rides me. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mmm…Randy I'm gonna cum!"

Honor's body tenses up as I continue thrusting in her and rubbing her clit alternating from small circles to large ones. She quivers crying out digging her nails into my shoulders. Flipping her over I push her over the console and pound into her taking care of my second orgasm so we can get out of this cramped car.

"You can wear me out some more in the room. Get your clothes on and let's get out of here." I kiss her forehead, "I swear your always make a mess and I end up having to clean it up."

"No I'll take care of it," she furrows her brow and her mouth pulls down in a frown then she bites her lip, "I did make the mess."

"Alright," I grab her suitcase, after getting myself situated. Tiredly Honor pulls her pants back on.

"Having fun you two?" I catch Cesaro and a few other buddies equipped with none other than Sami Zayn and Graves whom are both currently shaking their heads in disgust at Honor. Great! Thanks Honor.

Not everyone stays in the same hotels but quite a few groups have wound up together. We all tend to flock to the same areas. I'll be glad when we can meet up with Rob after the show tomorrow. She finishes buttoning up her jeans then goes to get the remainder of her luggage then blushes all the way to the front desk as the other guys load up their car. One of them is drilling holes in my back and I know exactly who it is. There will be more rumors flying around the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Graves

Three months later

I won't be the first guy to be screwed over by a higher power and I damn sure won't be the last. I've been having a bad day all week, starting when I landed on my left ankle wrong taking a fall over the top rope at a live event. Then on Sunday my flight was delayed and I had to wait six hours for departure. I've been sick for the last two weeks, strep throat and I wrestled each night with one night off and that was Wednesday. Here it is Thursday night and I wrestled on a WWE Live house show and I just came back through the curtain from my match with Wade Barrett. I haven't been complaining because the day I decided to wrestle is the day I signed away my right to any protests. I also really love my job so instant gratification could result in me ending up in the dog house or fired.

"Corey!" ignoring the girly voice behind me I keep hobbling ahead to the locker room. The objective now is to shower, eat, and get some sleep. "Corey!" the footsteps behind me quicken, the rubber soles of her boots tapping elegantly along the concrete. "Corey!" Honor's small hand clutches my bicep and she comes to a halt in front of me. Her brown eyes glitter in the lighting backstage.

"What do you want?" I spit glaring at her. The last time I saw her, she and Orton just finished shaggin' it in the front seat of his rental. Honestly she's the last person I want to see because of the jealousy pooling in my chest. I've put some distance between us for a while now.

"Um. You haven't called me. Why?" I don't know why I did that because it's annoying to try to avoid her when all I want to do is her.

"I've been busy," I shrug looking over her head. "Listen right now isn't the time. I…" stepping to the side I make an effort to dismiss myself but she mimics my move.

"You were way off tonight and that's not you…I wanted to know if you're okay." She crosses her arms over her chest expectantly, causing the hoodie to collapse around her small frame. It looks as though she isn't wearing bottoms when she actually is.

Abruptly I growl, feeling the stinging in my throat, "Fine, couldn't be better."

I push past her and she stares at me awestruck as I glare at her. That was not the best way to handle that but my nerves are fraying and I can't look at one the source in the eye right now. How foolish of me to even think I can compete with him over her. Nine times out of ten Orton will win, anything he asks of her she'll do because she's got that much of a hard on for him.

Once I finally limp to the locker room, I get in and out quickly. The shower alleviates some of the pain in my ankle and clearing up some of the congestion in my sinuses. On my way to the car to wait for Xavier I get caught by Celeste and AJ. "Where are you sulking off to Graves?!"

The two ladies jog up to me and jump in the backseat of the car along with our luggage. I assume they were waiting on Layla (so that's where their bags are), knowing her she's taking forever. "Hey ladies. Wait… did I say you could get a ride with us?" I chuckle as Xavier gets in and notices the two extra passengers.

"They're cool."

"Hey! Is it over her?" Celeste leans up on the passenger seat to whisper at me while AJ and Xavier banter back and forth over her wasting a bottle of juice this morning.

"No. I'm fine Celeste. You worry too much." I say using my hood to disguise my face, pretending to stare out the window. Only she can hear me.

"Well did you talk to her?" The inflection in her voice obviously gives away her curiosity. "I saw her stop you… What happened?!"

"I give up. I'm done with her."

"Why?" Celeste hisses her annoyance directed at me.

"For reasons." Because of Orton.

"Is this because of Randy?" I don't acknowledge her question. "This is because of Randy. I thought you didn't care about him? I never approved of your sabotaging their relationship but I helped you because I'm tired of you looking like a sad pup. Now after all that you want to just chalk it up to losses. Why?"

"A number weeks ago, I told her how I felt. I now know how she feels about Orton. She's not letting go of him despite what problems they have." Honor proved it that day at the airport and when they decided to fool around in the hotel parking lot.

…

"What?" I say groggily limping to the door. I almost lose my balance as I yank it open shocked to see Honor there in nothing but a sheet, underwear, and tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing out here like this?!" Alarmed, I roughly grab her wrist and drag her in out of the hallway. Peeking side to side I assure no one else saw her. Why would she leave her room like this? Why would Randy let her leave the room like this?

"I know you don't really want to see me but…I didn't have anyone else to go to…in this predicament," she wipes her nose as I toss her a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers to wear.

"What about Avery? ...How about call security?! You're wearing next to nothing!" I'm shouting and seeing red.

"I know. Avery is back in florida. If she were here…"

"Honor… what…" I start then notice the bite mark at the base of her neck then the bruises around her wrists.

"Randy and I got in a fight."

"SO HE DID THIS?!" Honor winces at my yelling and pulls the clothes on somehow managing to keep herself hidden.

She looks at me confused then quickly blinks, "No! He wouldn't ever hurt me like that. I just bruise easily when things get a little rough."

"Why are you here?" I get defensive at the comment. When things get a little rough, I can't believe she said that.

"Long story short, Randy and I were fighting and he locked me out. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Hesitantly she closes the distance between us laying her head on my chest. My arms automatically pull her in and my body reacts to holding her so close.

"Ugh. I guess not." I never wanted to be that guy, hopelessly in limbo over a girl, can't focus on work. This is not me. No matter how I try that question still slips through my lips, "What did you guys have a disagreement over?"

She wipes her face with the palm of her hands and sniffles chuckling in astonishment, "Something stupid. I don't mean pet peeve stupid. I mean he's an ass stupid."

"And it is? It had to be something big for him to lock you out," Her cheeks go pink and she shyly glances off in the direction of the window. There's a great view of the Ohio city skyline from my hotel room.

"Idiotically he blurted out to a bunch of the guys some personal things… intimate things…stuff that only he knows about." I press the back of my hand to her burning cheeks with one eyebrow raised.

I've never seen her so bashful and mortified. "Your sex life?"

"Yeah and some other things," she's blushing so hard the tops of her ears are red.

Startled doesn't even begin to describe what Honor's reaction as I burst out laughing at the situation. It's like her to go off at something like that and it's like Randy to get frustrated at her overreaction.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" I can't stop laughing because this is the girl that shows up at work with hickeys and blushes when she makes a dirty comment or joke. Her feelings look hurt and I take a stab at controlling my humor, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed and Randy deserves all eternal damnation to hell for his actions."

"You don't mean that. I'd appreciate it if you could at least make me feel like my anger is validated… jerk." She tucks her face back in between her hands, I can feel her warm breath against my chest.

"You have a thing for jerks."

"I hate you."

"You love me." That quip earns me a small smirk.

"I do."

"I know you do." I kiss her forehead. Hours ago I wanted to avoid her and completely erase her out of my life, now I want to keep her like she's a lost puppy and I'm a child.

All is quiet, I lead us back to my bed still holding her and she's still blushing. "What exactly did he say Spider?"

Bashfully she nestles in closer to my embrace, she refuses to look at me. I can take an educated guess at where this will end up, "I guess I might as well tell you. He talked about how he was my first… that's not so bad. The thing I can't deal with is that he went into detail… lots of details. Like I'm some type of conquest or something…"

I stare at her not expecting the first part to come out, "You were a virgin when you first got here? Not that it's any of my business…"

"Yes."

"Like pure and clean, never had sex, never been with anyone before you got here?" That explains why she's so impulsive with everyone she's only ever been with a couple people. She's so naïve.

"Mmm hmm," she hums nodding her head. "Adding to the list of firsts, I have never said to a guy before, trust me it's going to sound cheesetastic. Thanks for putting up with all my bullshit. Even though sometimes you can be a sarcastic, asshole, I don't know how I'd have made it these last three years without your friendship. Now you may judge me as you wish."

"Who said I wasn't already?"

My fingers coil and recoil several of her dark strands as she lays on my chest. The TV is mindless chatter breaking the silence of the room. Soon I feel her breathing level out as she stays under me asleep. Again the smoothness of her skin soothes the itching of my palms and I realize I want more than she can give me at the moment. I want to experience that sexual side of her, I want to subject her to more experiences. The jealousy is like a cycle that just won't quit, its energy never dies it only intensifies.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

"Wake up… almost time to check out and if you stay in bed any later we're gonna be late… er." I state poking at her neck tediously and she swats my hand away tangling herself further in the blankets.

"…no! Get me a cake then we'll see…" Honor mumbles scrunching up her face, eyes shut.

"No! Stop babbling and get up." I chuckle pulling the blanket from around her. Seeing as she had at least five hours of sleep she should be able to function. She and I are embroiled in a heated battle of tug of war when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Can I get chocolate chip cookies or cake for breakfast… only if those are breakfast…" if I weren't trying to get to a flight on time then this would possibly be one of the cutest (and funniest) things I've ever witnessed and I don't use that word to describe many things.

"Looks like you need help there, Graves…" Kassius (Ohno/ Chris Hero) laughs with his arms crossed as he beholds the chaos that is my hotel room. Orton dropped off her luggage this morning, he didn't look to happy about it. I'm guessing him leaving her stuff with me was the agitation. He told me he had to leave on an earlier flight and didn't feel like going through round two with her. Whatever, I didn't need all the specifics.

"Alright your turn. I just completed a full workout trying to wake her…" Since six a.m. I was up trying to get her to budge but it wouldn't work. I stand aside as Kassius walks around the bed and picks her up effortlessly tossing her over his shoulder then going in the bathroom and starting the shower. Through all of his rough housing she still remained dormant. There's the steady drum of the water falling in the tub followed by a shrill scream then some banging.

"AHHHHHHHH! How fucking dare you! I'm going to play jump rope with your intestines…Get back here Hero!" Chris jogs out of the bathroom then out into the hallway with her on his heels. Several of the doors open on my floor and other occupants step out to get a peek at the spectacle. Honor is the worst person to wake up, her sleeping patterns are ridiculous. Honor goes two days straight with no sleep and she becomes her own type of drug.

Kassius has her over his shoulder again, this time using her own hand to hit herself, "I'm worried about you…you should not be hitting yourself like this."

Adrian, Emma, Tyler Breeze, Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns ended up in same hotel with us and they're laughing as Honor attempts to shimmy her way to the floor but Kassius holds onto her then lets her drop when she least expects it. She lands on her bottom with a small squeak and her cheeks are pink and her mouth is curled into a small mortified smirk. She looks like Tamora 2.0 from The Ring. The people watching shake their heads and return to their previous tasks, either closing their doors or going to checkout.

"Let's go! I bet you'll wake up next time…" I smirk at her as she sluggishly makes her way to the room door where I'm standing.

"I hate all men." Honor casts me a look of disdain.

"Sure you do…" I can't help but admire her as she bends over in her suit case picking out clothes to wear. The way the soaked t-shirt clings to her skin allows me a full view of her breasts and abdomen. I also see the belly button ring she's acquired about a year ago, which I did the piercing for her. When we did the piercing she didn't cry or anything not that I expected her too. Orton was pissed beyond belief about the whole thing. He hated how open she was with her body around me… little does he know that she's the still the same. She has the waist of the boxers rolled up around her waist so they wouldn't slide down, I get a peek of her butt cheeks squeezing through the legs because she's bent over. Since the shirt is sticking to her, she every so often peels it away from her skin and holds it until she has gathered up everything she needs to get decent.

"See something you like?" Busted! Honor cocks an eyebrow snickering at my reaction, I'm not the least bit shy… however I accumulate nerves around her. Sweaty palms, heat surges, I get all that despite her.

"I always see something I like." We make eye contact and she blushes quickly going into the small bathroom shaking her head.

"I bet you do."

Our conversation ends there as she ducks behind the door and into the shower to get ready. Meanwhile I'm stuck in the room repressing my graphic thoughts. Surveying the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind like I always do and to force my mind off of her, I notice she left her clothes on the bed.

"Honor…couldn't you have taken these with you?" I groan to myself.

"Aww calm down you big baby," she says rubbing lotion on her arms wrapped in a towel, apparently she has some morals because she's got her underwear on under it.

"This might be the fastest I've ever witnessed a chick get ready…" Honor sneers at my comment.

She pulls the shirt over her head and smoothing it down letting the towel fall to the floor then she grabs the shorts and quickly pulls them up tying the draw strings extra tight. "Corey, shut up." She mutters tossing the towel in my face.

"You're such a tease. It's not a wonder twinkle toes Orton got you. You two are the perfect representation of cat and mouse."

"Don't be jealous. It makes you more attractive." Honor's eyes flicker to mine as she pulls her fingers though her hair. Haphazardly she shoves her shower gel, toothbrush, and whatever else in a plastic bag then stuffs it in a corner of her suitcase.

"I hope you and Randy got along when he brought this…?" scolding is another thing I don't deal well with but coming from her it's comical.

"What if I told you I punched him in the gut? Or how about if I clobbered all the pretty off of his face?" I smirk as she shakes her head, dismissing my asinine humor.

She pauses her packing to shoot me another sneer and mutters, "I swear… boys."

"I swear…chicks…" I mock her. The second I go to collect my bags she punches my shoulder. "Ow! Thanks Xena."

"You're welcome," Honor flashes her brightest smile at me then winds her shirt up in a knot at the back.

"You might want to put that lower…" I say staring at the inky bruising in the middle of her back. "How'd you even get that?"

Honor doubles back to the mirror then turns back first to it then looks at her reflection, "Oh thanks! Close call."

Retying the knot she goes to head for the door. "I asked you a question, Spider…"

"I know." I stop her before she opens it.

"How'd you get that?"

A blush creeps across her cheeks hastily she stares at the door and her luggage leaning against it, "Randy and I were on the balcony…"

I stare at her in bewilderment, "Is there anywhere that's of limits?"

"Not really…Nope."

What the hell?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Honor

**R u still mad?**

**Randy**

**9:41 A.M.**

_No. I miss you and I want a kiss._

_Honor_

_9:43 A.M._

_Sorry. Are you still mad?_

_Honor_

_9:45 A.M._

**No. But we do need to talk…**

**Randy**

**9:50 A.M.**

_Oh. Kay. See ya when I get there. 3_

_Honor_

_9:57 A.M._

"Who ya texting?" AJ kneels up over her seat to stare at my phone. Her eyes bug out when she sees, 'But we do need to talk…' "That's not good," worry lines crease her forehead as her eyes widen and a frown contorts her mouth.

"I think he's going to break up with me. We got into it pretty bad last night. And we were both assholes to each other." I scratch at my phone case, remembering that day back at Chick-fil-A when he criticized my case. AJ doesn't need to know the half of what happened last night. I'm not ready for a round of twenty questions.

"I see. You and…" she looks at Corey across the aisle sound asleep, sitting next to Bo Dallas, "Graves roomed together."

"Yeah well. I can't honestly say if Randy and I break up that I didn't see it coming." AJ ruffles my hair and causes some to fall in my face.

"He's not going to break up with you. Relax, we'll be in Liverpool by tonight." She smiles her dimples popping on either side as she turns back around.

…

"Randy?" Candles light the room. Lowly I whisper, "What is all of this?"

Knowing him he's going to treat himself so while we're here in England he books one of the honey moon sweets. I don't mind the luxury it's just a bit much for my taste, I like simple gifts full of meaning. As I see a full view of the suite I note the incredible modern edgy feel to the room mixed in with some romantic Victorian touches. In the candle light everything has an intimate feel. Randy tends to spoil me in all fairness I do the same with him but he goes to greater lengths. This all had to have been immediately set up because if I'm correct he's still at the show right now. The Smackdown crew (which I'm apart of) has just gotten to the hotel and settled.

There's a large, flat, black box on the bed, I set my things down by the door curious as to what's in it. All of this shocks me because I never pegged him as a romantic guy. As I lift the lid and remove silver tissue paper from over the garment in the box, I realize that he quizzed me weeks ago in preparation for this night. Black lacey things look at me from the palms of my hands: a bra, a pair of crotchless panties, and a garter belt with matching thigh highs. The next package is a long plunging neckline dress with a diamond necklace and stud earrings to match. I assume he wants me to wear this to the launch of the second Performance Center Conference in England tomorrow afternoon. The last and final package is another lingerie set except this one has instructions written in his own personal script.

_Give me a show. Make me remember it._

I stare at the fire red sequin and rhinestone encrusted bra with an attached body chain. The bottoms are optional, I can choose from a thong or lace panties. Since I have taken up pole dancing and he has yet to see it I can show him what I've been learning maybe. I hope I don't choke up. I opt for the easier of the sets and picked the red panties with the corseting on the sides. It takes me a while to freshen up and get put together I smile at how fitting the underwear is and how much effort he went to pick it out. The only thing I'm missing is shoes… I spot the box on the floor beside the bed and realize that he picked out the pair of Christian Louboutins that I really wanted. They were simple black strappy and sexy. Racing to put them on I run to the bathroom to look in the full length mirror.

"Everything looks better than I pictured it would." There's an evil smirk on his face and a pleased gleam to his eyes.

I nervously chuckle and suddenly I don't know what to do with my hands, "How long have you been there?"

He stalks forward, his gaze never faltering, "Long enough to get an eye full of you in this…I should start leaving surprises more often." His fingers tracing down the middle of my spine spread flutters in my stomach.

"So when do we have this…talk?" I say glancing up at him. Still in heels he's way taller than me.

"We're talking now," his voice drops to a husky baritone. "You know this was really a bad idea," he remarks letting his finger trace the edging of my bra strap and his calloused palm graze up my thigh to my hip.

"Really now?" I flick my tongue against his left collar bone, the one that was broken long time ago.

"Yep."

"Why?" I press a kiss to his jaw line, which he hadn't trimmed in a few days so it's getting unruly.

"Because I just want to get to business now and this is in my way." His hands travel down and palm a handful of my bottom. He then lays soft kisses against the back of my jaw down to my shoulder, pausing at my neck to give me slightly painful love bites.

"Well you requested a show and now you're going to get one." I say guiding him to the bed, he stacks my gifts on the floor clearing off the spot to kick back and watch me. I found the pairs of handcuffs he'd tucked under the mattress and hid it in my bra cup. While I distract him with some heavy kissing and manipulating his weak spots I take one hand at a time and lock him up against the bed.

The pure shock and arousal in his gaze make me giggle as he yanks at the restraints. Grinning manically, "Point one for Honor. I just hope you can keep using that tact to score again. If not, you're in for the ride of your life, baby."

Little does he know I have quite a few more tricks up my sleeve, I palm his erection through his shorts then smile wickedly, "Okay darling."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Honor

Left, right, left, right. Don't fall in these stilettos. This is carpet! Be careful, those two things don't mix. Remember to smile sexily. Have fun. If you thought wrestling was hard try being smooth and sexy while stripping in six inch stiletto heels on a carpet. I keep the routine short, sweet, and easy just stripping to whatever song is playing. But I just keep the routine static and uncomplicated, that way it's quick and there's minimal embarrassment.

"Stop teasing me and come solve this problem right here." He pushes himself up to a sitting position on the bed, lust brightening his eyes.

"It'll get solved when I'm ready to solve it," I say climbing over him and sitting in his lap, careful not to hurt him because he's hard as a rock. My fingers find their way through his hair which I'm still getting used to. He's never had it longer than I'll say ear length (recently) but now it's just a thick brush of dark brown hair he looks weird with it…still sexy…but weird. "Answer me one question…then we can get down to business," my voice is almost a whisper.

"What now?" He grimaces, he's also not one for too much conversation during. He's more like a give commands, smack my ass, and pull my hair while fucking me hard.

"Why grow all this out?" I twist my mouth to the side, it's no more than two inches long, "and if you say for me, I'm going to kill you when we're done."

"Okay…then I didn't grow it out for you." He smiles feigning innocence, "Do you hate it?"

"I still don't know…you look weird with hair and a beard…you only need one or the other babe." I kiss his shoulder, unbuttoning his jeans.

"So why is it that you're attracted to everything that resembles Jesus or a mountain man?" he looks at me exasperated which quickly changes because I start to stroke his penis. For a moment he glances down, rolls his eyes shut then back at me.

"I am not! Why are you all criticizing my preferences in men?" my hand begins to twist up and down his shaft and he periodically attempts to move his arms but forgets that he's cuffed to the bed.

"I can criticize because I'm fucking you. No one else's opinion should matter." I hate the smug look on his face but I know exactly how to wipe it off.

"This conversation is far from over so just remember that." I say reaching for the black bandana I tucked away under the pillow and folding it and tying it around his eyes.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I can tell he definitely doesn't like this too much.

"Oh poor baby doesn't like being tied up…" I cradle my hand against his fluffy cheek and his mouth forms a snarl of sorts, "to damn bad I'm in control right now."

I was hoping to use these another time but his set up for tonight makes this the perfect time and place. Cinnamon and mild chili infused honey I found it in an organic sex store I while we were out in New York. I bought some other random tasty and typical treats too like: flavored lubes, massage oils, and a couple of other things but those weren't in portable little bottles.

Slowly, I take my fingers and drizzle the honey down his beautifully defined stomach down his chest and right onto his cock. Massaging the sticky liquid into his skin, Randy gasps at the coolness of the air and goose flesh prickles along his skin.

"What are you putting on me?" Saliva floods my mouth as I begin my way down to his chest then his nipples smearing the stickiness around his sensitive skin first then sucking it off leaving him with quite a few hickeys of his own. As I repeat the slow, tedious process I get a few groans and grunts out of him. Craftily he uses his arms to get the bandana from around his eyes and is met by a sight that he isn't exactly sure if he likes.

In a timely manner I reach his cock which is lying flat against his belly button, the sweetness pooling mixing with his precum. Instead of lapping the delicious treat off of him I blow on it to dry it faster. The fermentation of the chilies in the honey causes a warm prickle to spread through his body. "Where do you get all of these weird tricks? What is this you're licking off me anyway?"

I don't answer him but I do slowly take him in my mouth giving him a hard draw, making him jerk back. Those chilies will make everything more sensitive, he should be glad I didn't use the dried ginger candies. On second thought, I halt my actions immediately and go to my suit case to unearth the small, red pouch with the dragon on the front. "What is that?"

I don't really see him lose his cool too much but I've down right got him shaken almost. Mischievously I smirk as I chew a small piece of the candied ginger, savoring the spicy sweet flavoring. For him, I put the candy between my lips and lean down to kiss him "Have a treat…"

For a moment he stares at me like 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' then he takes the candy from my mouth but not before I can slip him some tongue. My lips are tingling because of the honey and the ginger causing two different warming sensations to run through my body. Once I start back on his cock the ache between my legs intensifies. Randy's flavor, the honey, and the ginger blend and it tastes charmingly inebriating. I don't stop until he's cumming in my mouth and I lick up every single drop. I smile sweetly, my tongue darts between my lips, "Score two for Honor."

"I fucking hate you," He says as I mount him and ease him inside of me using more of the honey as lube though I really don't need it. I just want the pleasant burn of the spices to enhance my own pleasure.

Because of the restraint, he can't touch me the way he wants so he's just as content to fuck me as hard as he can, putting all of his effort into punishing me for my tactics. I must say I do like seeing what he's capable of when the odds are stacked against him. Our working together carries us to another level of intimacy that I didn't know existed.

While riding him, I lean forward pressing my clit to his pubic bone and squeezing my pussy muscles as tight as possible tripling the pleasure for both of us. His lips are one his most sensitive areas during sex so I tend to tease them a lot. I let my mouth find his and I trace his bottom lip, the after burn of the spices heightening the feel of my warm tongue against his skin. I don't know if he's tried anything like this before but he adjusts to it like a pro. Our moaning and the sound of our skin slapping together is probably constructing something of a problem for whomever is in the surrounding rooms. Truthfully I don't care because I'm on the verge of my first orgasm of the night and Randy his second.

His hand holds onto my hip and I'm downright taken aback because I don't realize when he got free. He arranges us into a new position where he's kneeling between my legs and I'm sitting up against the head board of the bed. Using his shackled hand for leverage he pounds into me just the way he wants. My back arches and warmth spreads through my system. I cling to him as he triggers my orgasm and his follows right behind mine.

"How…" I asks after all the quivering and moaning has died out, "How…did you get unlocked?"

Sweat and sticky rivulets glide down the cuts of his abs as he catches his breath. My own breathing has yet to return to normal and I trail my hand over his inked arms. Admiring the sharply curved designs of his tribal tattoos.

"I broke it." Randy looks down at me bashfully smiling and I glance up at the headboard to see the bent chain-link in the set of cuffs. "Oops."

"Can you control your urge to break things better?" I mumble kissing his Adam's apple then gliding my tongue down the hollow of his throat. Since he's still inside me I can feel him harden again.

"We're not doing it right if things aren't breaking. By the way, sorry…" I stare at him perplexed as he reaches on the floor and picks up my phone. "I'll get you another one when we get back to the states love."

"Again!" my eyes widen then my mouth turns down at the corners. Randy laughs at my reaction.

"Do you mind unlocking me?" His eyebrows shoot up and he bites the corner of his bottom lip again.

"Nope, you can figure out how to get out yourself." I laugh picking up the dragon pouch and eating another of the ginger candies.

"I figured you'd say that…" his attention diverts back to his right arm and in seconds I hear a metallic groan. With that same arm with the cuff still around his wrist he pops another of the candies into his mouth too. "Where'd you get these?"

In disgust I roll my eyes at him, "I made them."

"When did you do that?" His lips press against the swell of my breast.

"If I told you it'd ruin the moment so just do your worst already." I shriek towards the end of my sentence because he lifts me then smacks my ass hard enough to bruise me.

"My worst is yet to come Honor." Pure domination resides in his blue eyes. I'm just glad I got my turn first, almost sadistically he chuckles, it sends sharp bolt of arousal and panic through my system. "I hope you're ready to even the score baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Randy

I don't exactly know what she does when I'm not around or when she's with Graves. In our whole relationship she hasn't pulled anything equivalent to what occurred here last night. Where she's learning all these dirty things really has me worried. While the sex is good I couldn't help but think she learned them from someone else. All these new little things that she's been doing and getting into has me paranoid. Last night was possibly the best she's been in bed and usually she's pretty awesome.

Is she fucking Graves?

She's gotta be fucking him. During that last fight I purposely locked her out just to see where she would go. She went straight to him… went straight to Corey fucking Graves.

We've only got a couple more hours to wind down before we have to walk down the red carpet for the Performance Center Press Conference today. Since we have a headquarters here in the United Kingdom it was only right that we put a performance center here in the UK too. Many of the newer European wrestlers will have a chance to work under the WWE. They'll also be groomed for american television as well. So it's a win for every one involved. Early this morning she had our head seamstress tailor the neckline of the dress because it was too deep for her taste. I get to wear a whole three piece suit, my pocket square matches the color of Honor's dress: an "eggplant" color or whatever the sales lady called it.

"Randy do you mind zipping this up for me?" Honor walks in the room with her arms twisted behind her back trying to guide the zipper up over her butt. "Well it looks like Sandra took the sides in too much." She furrows her brows her cat like eyes narrowing to slits as I hold the bottom of her zipper then wiggle it up to the middle of her back.

"You look sexy." I say kissing the open area of her back, I didn't leave any marks on her last night though I wanted to. The dress fits her like a glove and is simple with small diamond accents on the back of the shoulder straps, the waist, and the bottom by the zipper. The color does look great against her brown skin as do the earrings and the necklace that I got her to wear with the dress. I don't know why she's been settling on leaving her hair curly lately but it works. I like it much better any way.

"You don't look bad yourself," she smiles up at me lacing her arms around my waist. "I love my dress, it fits well aside for those minor alterations. Thank you," she kisses my jawline and chills zing through my fingers and toes.

"Hmm, you're welcome." I smirk at her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait!"

"What are you doing?" Honor lifts the skirt up and slides her underwear from beneath it tossing it in her suit case. What the hell?

"I had panty lines…" she says smoothing the satin of the dress down back over her legs.

"Alrighty then…" Yeah right she's probably trying to fuck him on the sly…

Walking down to the front of the hotel, Honor chats with several of the ladies. I go on to talk with the guys Kofi, Danielson, Cena, and Sheamus for a while. Until I hear the giggling and see the blushing.

"You look nice tonight, are we not sporting our usual grunge attire tonight?" Graves says to her looking like he just stepped off the page of a GQ Magazine Cover, fitted grey suit and black lapels, silver shirt and tie, and black shoes.

"Nope, though I'd like to know who dressed you. You're gonna pick up a hot piece of ass tonight in this get up." She reaches up and straightens his tie with a million dollar grin on her face.

"Hot piece of ass. Yep that's you Honor… I had my doubts but with that dirty mouth of yours, no one could mistake you." She rolls her eyes punching him lightly in the arm which he sells as a real one. "I'm sorry She-Ra don't hurt me anymore."

"Stop it you. Where's your date anyway?" Their bodies naturally angle toward each other and they ignore anyone else trying to jump into their conversation like Mike (Tyler Breeze).

"Does Mmm Gorgeous over here count?"

"Nope…she has to have a vagina…does he have one? No, I don't think so…" Graves rolls his eyes at her catching something that falls off of her shoulder.

"Don't want you losing a stud," he holds the earring backing out in front of her, showing her as she pinches the back of her ear stunned. He pushes the rest of her hair out of the way letting his fingertips graze the arc of her neck, as he replaces the backing for her.

"Thanks! I'd have died if I lost one of these."

A moment passes between the two as his hands replaces the strands of hair back in its rightful place. Honor blushes red and smiles sheepishly, Graves smirks down at her, his gaze softening for a second then he glances over to where Ohno and Breeze are beckoning him to leave. Before actually leaving they greet some fans but he sends a wink Honor's way but she doesn't catch it.

"Hey." I say roughly as I walk over to her and her face lights up again, "Our car is here."

"It is let's go!"

The rest of the night blows over well and the two don't see each other again. I can't get the image of Honor and Graves out of my mind. Mostly I'm just ready to call it a night and move on. Nothing between them is forced and they adjust around each other perfectly. I don't know how I didn't see it the first time they spoke, oblivious was my name at the time.

On our way back up to the hotel room I remain silent mainly because I'm fucking pissed. Honor is saying something but I don't even know what, I'm working to contain my temper.

"I swear to I loved it but it's…"

"Honor, stop talking for a second." I press my finger to her lips and her eyes widen innocuously. Quickly, I get the door unlocked and usher us through the thresh hold. Gathering my thoughts I take off my suit jacket then loosen the tie and sleeves.

"What's wrong babe?" Her arms fold around my waist as I turn around in her embrace.

"Me or him."

Honor blinks rapidly then her the right side of her mouth pulls down at the corner, "What?"

"Me or him. I'm not going to sit here and compete for your affections so you're going to have to choose." Her face falls and her eyes start welling up. Call it my stubbornness coming out but damnit it has to be this way.

"I'm tired of this…I'm not going to fight with you over this…not again." Honor disappears in the small bathroom as I fix a drink. I'm not going to beg her I'm not going to stop her if she leaves. Honor quickly emerges from the bathroom with the gifts in hand and she places them on the bed then shoves stuff in her suit case.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up…"

"What else do you want me to do?! I thought things were going great today, last night… until you pull this…"

"Fight with me Honor. Show me I'm wrong. Hell, I shouldn't have to worry that my girlfriend of three years is cheating on me with some jackass who's overstepped his boundaries one too many times." My voice raises and Honor doesn't react. She doesn't flinch by an inch.

She exhales a shaky breath then clears her throat, "I detest our fights they're catastrophic and pointless. You don't trust me… I think… we need a break."

"A break…" I stare at her face and turn the empty glass over in my hands, "Sounds like a winner to me…"

"Then so be it."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Graves

Somehow, I've managed to reign in my drinking if at least for a while. I'm always on edge. If it isn't the pain and soreness I'm constantly dealing with then it's the tension and strain in my crumbling relationship.

Yes I am married.

I didn't want to lose her but she left.

She left because of me, my coping methods…

Alcohol.

I got help for a little while.

I participated in a rehab program for about thirty days, fulfilling her ultimatum and avoiding separation. Another month went by and I was able to go back to work. Hunter knew I was having marital problems and granted me some time to get help., he was flexible. For a while I did well avoiding the temptation of alcohol. I couldn't stomach being in the same room as it for long. So I never attended a social gathering or work functions if alcohol was present.

Gradually, I didn't feel so on edge around the stuff. Therefore because of that little bit of progress, by the holidays again I thought: "Hey maybe I have this under control. One drink couldn't hurt." I was wrong.

Christmas night was the final straw for my wife. Much of it I don't remember it but she does.

Her mom does too.

That was the night I was escorted out of my house for drunken disorderly conduct. At least that was what I was told at the precinct. But when I finally spoke to her the next morning, she told me that she was leaving and she had a giant bruise around her neck.

I put it there, the night before. I don't remember why or how either.

Clear as day, I can remember the look on her face. I've never seen my wife look at me so horrified. It's burned into my retinas. She was uncertain that she was making the right decision by sitting in the car with me. She definitely wasn't certain she had made the right decision by not pressing charges against me the night before. But one thing she was adamant about was leaving. She had already had her bags packed in the trunk and was going back home. She had parked in what used to be our driveway, now it's not even mine. She could barely get her words straight, sobs muddled too many of her words for her to finish.

Apparently, I had choked her but before she passed out her mother fortunately came back in for something she had forgotten. If it weren't for her she could've probably been dead or seriously injured.

Sitting in that driveway, what used to be our driveway, she told me word for word: _"Whatever our futures hold that I'm not sure if it would be with one another. I really love you Matt but I can't do this anymore. You need help and you need help because you want it. I can't be the one to deal with this abuse and I've taken all that I can take. I have to walk away, maybe I'll come back and maybe I won't but we… we are done for now…"_

To this day, there are still some things I'm not certain about. There are some things that she hasn't told me. I probably won't ever get to hear them either.

Fast forward past another couple of months and I'm back on the road wrestling again, I randomly get thrown into a mixed tag match with Honor. I had no collection of who she was on a personal level. I had just seen her around work a lot and was cordial to her when necessary. I knew that she'd just wrapped up feuding with AJ Lee so I figured why not give her a fair shot. We worked so well together that Hunter liked it and decided to have us work more live events as a team. It started as an experiment until it wasn't anymore... We started traveling together much to the chagrin of her boyfriend. Through this chance we got to feel each other out and become more comfortable with one another. Honor unknowingly eased some of the tension I was harboring. She became almost a sort of device I used to refocus on my recovery. A whole nine months went by that we were an onscreen tag team until we 'imploded due to the fact that she was moving on to greener pastures'. I don't regret getting the time to work with her. I definitely don't regret helping to legitimize her career either. Now as a singles competitor again she's gotten newer tools and a fresh perspective on how she could do things in the ring. I most definitely can tell that she's picked up more confidence in her abilities.

Once again we haven't gotten to physically see each other for a while. We talk and text each other stupid little things here and there. Three months goes by fast here and it always seems like we're going at 90 mph through the days. Promotional events, pay per views, meet and greets, tours, all kinds of stuff. Honor is going through it every day all day mostly. I remember when I was in that stage where I transitioned up to the main roster. It's so much back and forth keeping up with different schedules and loops. The great thing about the holidays coming up is that everyone does get three days off for family time. After all the Smackdown, Superstars, Main Event, and Raw tapings are done for the week and now the Performance Center Gala is behind us. I know Honor is probably going home, home in Florida so hopefully I can catch up with her for a little while on our flight.

* * *

"Uh oh," I spot Honor angrily shoving her luggage in her cab she's taking with a few of the other Divas. I didn't get to sit next to her on our flight like I wanted. But I've got an empty cab except for me and I'd much rather make up for lost time face to face. "What happened?"

Honor shrugs, "We're done, Corey."

"What? We're…what?" I stare at her face as a minor scowl curls her lips at the corners. What happened?

"I meant me and Randy. He broke up with me." She tries to slam the trunk down but there are too many bags in there, two of them belonging to her, three for Layla, and three are Avery's. Lithely Honor hops up on the lid then tries to force it shut. "Calm that smile down, lover boy."

I pick her up by her waist and set her down then, remove her things then start taking them over to my cab. We're all heading back to the states most of us home for the holiday. Vince has awarded us all a few days off for the Thanksgiving Holiday so I know I'll be at home relaxing.

"We just really needed some time apart. He was getting ridiculous about this whole jealousy thing. I'm not going to cry over it anymore…I have a career I need to focus on." She smiles to herself, it looks to be one of relief.

"Atta girl. I also assume you'll be heading home to family for T-Day?" I say as she stares at me questioningly.

"Umm, no I'm staying in Florida… Corey, I can ride with Aves we're going to the same place… eventually. You don't have to…" She points her thumb back at the crowed cab and the driver looks annoyed that he has to jimmy more suitcases in the back of the already packed banana yellow SUV.

"Eventually?" I pause, walking over to the cab with her luggage in tow. Honor bites her lip, glancing back at Avery arguing with Layla.

"Never mind I'm ditching those losers…It'll be time to work again by time I get home with them in the car." Honor makes a face at her friends.

Quickly, I resume moving her luggage before she changes her mind. I don't her to feel like she's making a mistake by leaving with me.

* * *

"How does it feel to be a free woman?" She smirks still staring at the TV, The Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade is on. Selena Gomez is on one of the floats in a candy cane outfit performing with some kids. Feels good to hold her against me.

"Just like being a free man," she cuts her eyes to me. Once we got her luggage settled back home she asked me to come join her. Instead of going home I just stayed the night.

"Exactly what does this 'break' entail Honor?" My fingers trail across the skin of her flat belly again, my thoughts take a turn for Dirt City. No matter the weather she is in shorts and a t-shirt, long sleeved or short sleeved cargo or short shorts, it doesn't matter she's not risking her comfort for anyone.

"What idea have you got in mind?" Honor scrambles around under the blanket and straddles my lap, her fingers toying with the hem of my shirt.

"Some very inappropriate things my dear..."

"We shouldn't..." she twists her mouth to the side. I said it before I want her in every way possible. This time nothing's to stop me from getting what I want either, no commitments.

"Indeed we shouldn't. But I want to."

"I want to, too." She's so close I smell the cinnamon on her breath.

She leans forward and her soft lips lock with mine. Her hands glide over my biceps as she gasps as I pull her towards me. Hormones permeate the air as we kiss each other breathless, soul stealing sinner's kisses not flimsy juvenile kisses. If satisfaction is the death of desire then I pray like hell that I'm insatiable, the feel of her against me is the most amazing thing in the world. Electric nerves overwhelm me because each time she touches me I react like a live wire. From zero to eighty is the pace we're moving, kissing down her chest I push the thin shirt up off of her torso and unsnap her bra. I kiss her like she could be taken from me at any moment.

"I think you'd better answer that. Your keeper is not going away…" she can because Avery is knocking at the door and her shirt is on the floor. I smirk at her as she realizes her nakedness.

"Bad timing?" I chuckle nodding my head by way of answer she blushes. Honor scrambles to get decent and answer the door all while tripping over her own feet.

"How did any of your previous boyfriends ignore that terrible display of coordination?" She flips me the bird then laughing quietly, I disappear into her bedroom as Avery bursts through the unlocked door. I am positive I can speak for both of us when I say no one needs to find out about this… thing at least not when we don't know what's going to happen yet. Considering what just occurred moments ago, it could be something in the very near future.

The enormity of her room sinks in my mind as I pinpoint this being the first time I've actually been in her room. Honor's room is about as vibrant and quirky as she is: stuffed animals line the shelves of her desk where she has her computer set up. Creams, lotions, perfume, and all other girly items are lined neatly along her vanity table. The room is a slightly chaotic but that is due to her luggage dropped in the middle of the floor. Looks like someone couldn't find something. I spot a box of junk that I guess she tossed aside a long time ago. Posters are rolled up jutting out at every angle; it's safe to say that those have been replaced by framed artwork of painted people engaged in an intimate moments. The pictures are actually tasteful.

"What were you into Honor?" I say unrolling one of the posters that says, 'Hi, Hi Puffy Ami Yumi' and has two cartoon girls with pink and purple hair. The next is a full length photo of her and three other pretty African American girls in a black and white shots separate from each other. All the women are featured in some sort of weird S and M concept, by far Honor being the most provocative without trying. Wearing a simple lingerie set her silhouette is emphasized by her pose in which she is on her knees, her hands bound in front of her. The rope is tied around her hips and waist suspending by her hips and is connected to the heels of her shoes. The other girls are in their own separate shots on the poster but in similar format.

I put the poster on her bed not thinking then looking on to the bulletin board (above her king sized bed) full of random memos, pictures and a couple of certificates. What catches my eye is the 'To Do' list in the middle of the board written in bright pink marker. **_CLEAN MY GOD FORSAKEN ROOM! _**is last on the list though that's in black.

"Glad to see your priorities are in order Honor." I snicker lowly.

"What's so funny?" Swiftly I spin around to see her standing behind me, arms crossed expectantly.

"You." I smirk.

"Why? What'd I do?" Honor asks playfully snatching the poster from my hand and opening it to see which one I'd been looking at. Her cheeks flush while her mouth forms the 'O' shape, "Snooping were we?"

"You've been through my stuff plenty of times. It's my turn now…" part of me takes a diminutive amount of pleasure from her embarrassment.

Honor laughs off my remark ducking to her closet and quickly puts her bra back on (that was removed courtesy of me in the living room) then puts on her shoes. "Where are you going?"

Next she's tearing through her suitcase for some odd reason. "I'm going to the grocery store…we've gotta pick up the rest of the stuff for Turkey Day dinner."

"You can cook?" I study her as she finally finds a small red square with a wrist strap.

"Duh! How do you think I survived on my own for the last eight years?" Honor cuts her eyes at me then.

"I didn't think you were so…domesticated you always make reservations or buy food so…" I shrug at her.

"HONOR! LET'S GO! THE STORE WON'T BE OPEN ALL DAY!" Avery yells from the living room.

"I'm coming," she pecks me on the cheek, "I'll see you in a while," then turns to run out of the room.

"Wait you're going to leave me here?"

"Yep lock up." Once again she turns to leave.

"I am a big kid, mom," I pull her back to me, pressing my lips against her weak spot on her neck, "We're not finished by a long shot, hurry back."

"Stop playing with Corey and let's go!" Avery growls bursting through the room door and dragging Honor all the way out of the apartment leaving me to my lonesome. Though she's gone I can still feel that same electric feeling from when I kissed her.

Wait, how'd she know I was here?


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

After dinner

"Bye you guys," Avery chimes giving me a hug and Honor doing the same to Jon (Dean).

"Bye Aves, bye Dean I'll see you guys tomorrow." Avery and Dean wave at us as they descend the stairs and rush out to the parking lot. Dean's seriously thinking about sealing the deal tonight, he told me about it earlier got the ring in mind too. I just want to seal my own deal now. I just hope she doesn't back out. She's had more than enough time to guilt and another opinion to encourage it.

Picking her up as she shuts the door, I nibble gently along her shoulder and she giggles, "Corey!"

"I warned you. I told you I wasn't finished with you," my hands travel under her shirt again and trace the curve of her hips, fingering her hipbones. Touching her floods my body with that electric sensation again.

"You're still going to have to wait. I have to get this kitchen cleaned up."

"It will be fine…" I press my lips to the front of her throat. Honor rewards me with a gasp as I trail my tongue down to the hollow of her throat, "Most of it will just go in the trash anyway, it's not that much left…"

"Come on! That's wasteful and besides we have another couple of days to spend home-," I pick her up midsentence causing her to cling to me for fear of falling. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you sometimes?"

"All the time."

"Good. Keep that in the back of your mind."

"Maybe." I chuckles her carrying us towards the couch and she falls backwards pulling me on top of her, her mouth glued to mine. Honor yanks my shirt overhead, warmth floods my body as her hands travel over my skin. Honor lets me know exactly what she wants as her hand massages my growing bulge in my jeans. Prickles flow through my system at the slight touch. Both our bodies are burning up as I strip her of her top again and kiss at her chest. We make eye contact for a second, the lust in her dark eyes is a thing of beauty. No words are necessary as we create a rhythm all our own and more of our clothes find a home on the floor.

Honor's movements become swift and precise as she confidently pushes me back against the back of the couch. I guess in bed she's the take control type of lady. She strokes me with her hot little hand, then positions her entrance over me. Teasingly she smirks then flicks my lips with her tongue as she rubs my tip along her slippery entrance. Graciously she pushes down onto me, she feels like a vice gripping me with her muscles. A loud moan escapes her mouth as my arms circle her waist to hold her closer. In perfect synchronization we move. Perspiration beads across our skin as she speeds her pace up for a while almost bringing me to the edge. Purposely, she brings it back down rotating her hips in a circle while squeezing her muscles holding as much of me inside her as she possibly can.

Honor is a noisy girl in the sack, unsurprisingly that arouses me higher. Being a guy who likes to handle a curvy woman, there's no reason for me to reject her. Her body is flawless, each and every inch of her is devilishly perfect for me. Even when we change position and I'm on top of her again she's still in control continuing with her rhythm as though we never stopped. Our orgasms hit at the same time as I feel her walls constrict around me almost painfully. The intensity of her orgasm causing her to push me away from her as her back arches and her body trembles. I'd be lying if I said I were satisfied on the first go round, but now I know how to handle her. Most of her girly fluids are caught by my t-shirt. Thank you so much Honor… that was my only shirt.

"Well then," is the only thing I can say right now as we both recover my body is buzzing and my mind is still clouded with lust. Honor immediately pushes my hands away from her again when I go to touch her.

"My sides are sensitive."

"Oh," I say.

After a long silence and we both comprehend what just happened she cuddles up to me, "Satisfied?"

"Not even close, Spider." I trace the dimples on her lower back and she snickers. "I'm still not finished with you."

"Who said I was done?" Honor muses climbing in my lap tracing the skull around my belly button and tracing the bullet tattooed on the side of my neck with her tongue. Mixing these sensations along with the after effect of sex has me more than sensitive.

"Good," I push her back down on the couch as her legs wrap around my waist, "that's exactly what I wanted to hear."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

Honor

Two days later

I'm alive! In conjunction, I'm also very sore too! Thanks Corey. It is the last day off for our holiday break until Christmas and I have to take care of some personal errands before we leave tonight. Even though I only slept two hours, I sit up and look around the room. When did we end up in my bedroom?

A sleeping Corey is all wrapped up in the sheets pulling the blankets away from me to hide his nudity. It is freezing this morning, though the heat is on there is still a frosty bite to the morning air. The cold air is quite impartial to Florida's climate; usually Florida and South Carolina's weather are in tandem. Reluctantly, I roll out of bed grabbing a dirty t-shirt off of the floor to cover myself as I begin preparing for the day ahead.

Milling about the room packing my clothes then gathering my clothes to wear today, I hear Corey's phone ringing.

"Answer that please." He grumbles burrowing under the covers hoping to fall asleep again.

My face puckers at the number on the screen, Punk. Though I'd rather not answer, I do. "Eh…Hello…"

"What… a surprise you answered his phone. I guess there is some truth to the rumors… you're the mystery girl he's been hinting at. Let me guess. He stayed over at your place and you two were bumpin' uglies all night." I don't say anything, I rub my temples not ready to hear his opinion on my personal life right now. "I'm precisely accurate. Daunting isn't it?" There's a stupid smirk on his face right now, I just know it. "I should not astounded. I saw this coming a mile away…ever since I saw his reaction in the hotel parking lot conundrum." Successfully Corey managed to get back to sleep, his snoring is getting louder, so I close the blinds and step out of the room. "Tell me Honor how was it? Was banging Graves worth destroying another relationship? You're developing quite the reputation, sweetheart." Ah, sarcasm it burns when it's done right. "Whatever you did you can't undo and if you hurt Matt it'll overshadow any sort of credit you've built for yourself in the ring and out." I still don't say anything because I can't. He's absolutely right. I'm in no position to fuck up and I've got every option to do just that. Randy's done waiting in the wings while I fool around with Corey. We have no idea what we are and are scouring around in limbo. Randy didn't hesitate to leave, he's said it on a number of occasions. "I'll tell you this. You are young and stupid, you've got all the time in the world. If Matt wasn't so blinded by lust he'd see that…he wouldn't waste his time. But I can't tell him what to do, I can only let him make his own mistakes. That is the only way he'll learn."

"Punk…" I say his name but I don't finish my sentence. I don't know what to say.

"Yes?" he's taken on that curious tone of his, "You can't say anything. Nothing. Whatever excuse flies off your lips will confirm to me that I'm right. Not that I needed confirmation." Gloating, he always has to be fucking right! "I have no problem letting you know how much of an idiot you are and I CANNOT believe I ever wanted you."

I laugh dryly, he said the last part the last time he spoke to me. "Why did you call?"

"Why did you answer Corey's phone?" He spits not missing a beat, "I'll tell you what I'm shocked at though… You haven't hung up on me in a fit of over emotional rage. Maybe you aren't the coward I pegged you to be."

"You must miss my voice because you… haven't hung up on me." I examine the tone of his voice.

"Nope."

"You answered too fast."

"You're delusional." I shrug at the statement.

"I'm not denying it and I'm not confirming it. But I know a lie when I hear it." I smile wickedly. "You sir forgot who you are talking to…"

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm speaking to an ingrate, ignorant, smug kid who thinks she knows everything, when she doesn't know shit from dirt." He laughs coldly.

"Nope, I'm still positive you just want to hear my lovely voice." As I speak, I can feel the guilt setting in. For what? I don't know. But I start trying to pick up Corey's things and set them in a neat pile.

He laughs, "Your idiocy entertains me."

"No need to point out my insecurities…you know I can't handle it."

He pauses, laughs, and then replies, "You obviously can handle anything I dish at you because of that last quip. You aren't stupid, I correct myself. You're just ignorant to your capabilities and flaws. It's sad. I know what you have the potential to do and what you will more than likely do. I know you better than you know yourself."

"You don't... You know what you see. You know what you want to see. You're just as judgmental and biased as the rest of them. The biggest similarity between us is that we both wear rose colored glasses when want and remove them when feel like."

"The only one of us wearing rose colored glasses is you. Maybe you should heed other people's criticisms before you speak any of your own." His tone is cold and threatening.

"Nil do you know, I'm my own biggest critic."

"Peachy."

"Yep."

"Tell Graves I called. Nice listening to your attempt at trading insults with me…Honor but I must go."

"Too-da-loo."

The call disconnects and I stare at the phone for a moment. I'm not sure what to make of this strange encounter. In effort to expel the conversation from my mind, I chuck the phone on the bed, accidently pegging Corey with it while hurriedly grabbing a towel to go off into the shower. Corey wakes up rubbing his eyes and yawning for the umpteenth time. His hair is a mess and his face is scruffy, he's sluggish with sleep.

"Who called?" he says groggily so I toss his phone at him. "What did they need? …You were on the phone for almost thirty minutes…" He says scrolling through his call log.

"I'm never talking to him again."

"Him? Who is him?" he raises his eyebrow. In another circumstance I'd have giggled at his involuntary Rock impersonation. He studies me as I try to keep calm.

"Punk."

"What did he do…say?" He looks at me confused. I just walk into the bathroom without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Graves

Four days later

There's that thing she doesn't know about me and I'm going to have to tell her soon. Though we've been friends for a while I still haven't told her something vital. Actually more like I really didn't want to admit it to myself. With the recent development between us it's better to do it sooner rather than later.

As I've said before, I'm married but separated. And now, I'm officially on the road to divorce. We did try again to reconcile but nothing is going to make her see me as the guy she fell for way back when. Hell, I'm far from him. I've ruined her. So she's officially served me with the papers and now we're waiting. A year from now I'll be legally recognized as a bachelor again then again it may not even take that long since we haven't been trying that hard.

"Corey!" Honor spots me standing on crutches talking to Kassius. "Hi Ohno!" first she hugs Chris then me. It's been hard keeping this under wraps. The WWE has fans everywhere and they blow everything out of proportion. Since the split between Honor and Randy was confirmed, there's so much speculation about me being the source.

The rumor is true but we don't have to confirm it by being caught in the midst of P.D.A. The backlash will be terrible enough if we actually get to the year-long point in a relationship. I don't even want to think about this…ugh.

"Hello…" I say, giving her a one armed hug while trying to balance on my crutches. My ankle has been bothering me on and off. I can still wrestle as long as it's stiffly taped but I try to minimize the strain on it when I'm not in the ring. "Looks like you're up first…Hit it out of the park for me."

"Yep!" Honor beams, she runs her fingers through her long hair shifting back into her frame of mind. I almost see a switch flicker in her features, I can't tell what she's thinking though I'd like to know. Two minutes before Cesaro's music signals his victory Honor jogs to gorilla to wait out the small break and make her entrance.

"Alright, I know you hit that already. Spill." Chris gives me a joking look with a small smirk and an arced eye brow.

"Did not. Shut it Goldie locks." Honor's music cues up and she smugly paces her way up to the center stage. Calmly she looks around the audience, smirks, then makes her way to the ring. Nothing about her is over the top, she's just calm, cool, and collected getting into the ring. She projects a sense of being straight to the point and looking for a fight. Somewhere in her is a mean streak and I'd hate to encounter it just because she's such a sweetheart to everyone.

"You did," Chris laughs. "I was joking but you did. So, are you two a thing for real?"

"What do you mean by that?" His teasing is pissing me off. His questions are too.

"You know exactly what I mean. She actually left Orton for you… you two are together…?" Chris has a highly skeptical expression.

"Chris," I grumble lowly, there a few guys scattered about the common area. They aren't particularly listening but I can't be too sure. I'm getting paranoid over this, the next couple months need to hurry along. "I don't know. It's nobody else's' business who we're sleeping with."

"Alright. For the record, I just was asking. I'm just concerned. Things change and happen around here faster than anyone can catch up…"

"Yeah. Right." I roll my eyes towards the monitor.

I gotta tell her something. Soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

Honor

We meet again, dearie. Kaitlyn coolly bounces her way down the ramp with a bright smile on her face and her hand stuck in the air high displaying the devil horns. Great, I was told I'd have a mystery opponent but I kinda guessed at who I'd be facing. I had the feeling that I'd be facing her tonight when she eagerly agreed to practice in the ring with me this morning. I'm sort of confident in our matchup as long as there's no unnecessary showboating and as long as she doesn't rub me the wrong way too much... Strangely she was handsy, in the way that her hands found themselves straying places on me. Of course I didn't know how to react at it… so I let it slide. After tonight she doesn't even have to acknowledge my existence. Corey was ringside along with Big E and Layla and they joked about it but… hey! Stuff like this happens…this is a close contact sport so once again I'll leave it unaddressed.

Glancing up at the titantron, I study her while she's on the top rope playing to the crowd. One thing I learned in my time here is that the crowd reaction can make or break your character. Just like when I was pitted against AJ in my first feud, the hostile reaction I received by interrupting her and challenging her had the audience booing mostly.

Now it seems like against Kaitlyn I'm in a weird position, though it seems kind of mild in the house tonight. Stretching my hamstring on the middle rope, Kaitlyn stares me down in the corner. A phony smile stretches her lips and twinkle in her green eyes gives my stomach a lurch. Deep down I hope the same doesn't happen from earlier.

When the bell sounds we hit a collar and elbow tie up, I back her against the ropes and the ref starts his five count then we break it and redo the combo. The second tie up transitions to me in a headlock take over.

"Meat and potatoes." I groan in agreement realizing she meant how we were going to piece the rest of the match together. I have to follow her lead. Either the crowd hates us or we suck because they're dead as I get our momentum going then I start to mount some offense. After I take control of the match up and almost hitting my Bulldog Kaitlyn thwarts my maneuver and ducks out of the ring for a breather. During the submission hold she talks so much shit, I am ready to pummel her face into the mat. When she gets back in the ring I suffer the Kaitlyn curse because this time she swipes my ankle out from under me while I'm on the apron and I'm barely able to save myself. I crack my skull on the hard edge and pain spreads through my entire neck. This wasn't in the script! I hope we don't run over our eight minutes.

"You should be paying attention to what you're doing!" She yells just as I manage to pick myself up and roll into the ring so we can finish the match up. Miraculously, we finish with about two minutes to spare. Officials keep close tabs on me as I walk up the ramp.

I slammed my head against the apron hard, I can feel it so much more this time. I hope I don't have another concussion. I hope like hell I get to see the tape playback. So I'm proven wrong on the fact that this bitch injured me for the second time! We still finish the match cleanly and quickly.

Angrily I storm backstage holding my neck, looking at the monitors so I can see what the hell happened. It only confirms to me that I wasn't responsible for that horrid spot because I hear Kaitlyn getting her ass chewed by Sara Del Ray and Fit Finlay. I thought that apron spot wasn't supposed to be in the match up tonight. I'm sure I'm getting some of that heat too but the Medics are trying to get me into their station. One of the refs did throw up the 'X' sign when I crashed.

Once I see this, I'm prepared to wring her neck.

"Honor don't. Leave it for another day. You need to go to the Medics," Kassius grabs me around the waist trying to steer me to follow Dr. Sampson, meanwhile Sara tries to pull Kaitlyn out of my line of sight. Nobody wants there to be a confrontation tonight.

More Superstars and Divas watch from afar as I rush past them with my target locked on Celeste. There was no reason for her bull shit tonight. Randy and Zack Ryder appear next to each other at some point in the crowd. Randy in just his shorts and his sneakers he went on first tonight. He looks amused at the whole scene.

Celeste stands her ground as soon as I'm within earshot of her, "That was real bogus out there! You made us both look like crap! You should spend less time screwing around and more time training. What was that out there?!"

"What I do in my personal life does not affect my work. I don't know what your problem is but I'm fixing to solve it. You're lucky that I'm already on thin ice, otherwise you wouldn't have the chance to talk so much shit." I hiss back at her.

"Come on! I'd like to see you try. That'll be a nice accolade to put next to your trophy for slut of the year," Kaitlyn shoves me backward mocking me and I've had enough. I lunge at her.

"You cocky bitch..." I growl. Kaitlyn smirks my way but Sara interjects herself between us. My usually patient temper evaporates as I wriggle out of Chris' hold. Like him holding onto me is going to stop me from dragging her out of the building by her hair. I manage to heave a sigh and go limp in his hold, "Let me go. I just want to talk. I won't try anything."

Timidly, Chris lets me go. Nothing is happening yet but I'm just bidding my time until she makes a move. I'm way past the point of caring about my neck and Corey doesn't know what to do. He appears next to Randy the two looking on fascinated. I'm sure my injury was clear for everyone to see.

"You're a disgusting excuse of a woman. You should've learned in college whoring around isn't gonna get you anywhere." She warns. I understand exactly what she's doing. I just want to hear how much more crap is going to come out of her mouth. As she stares me down justly I nod processing what she's just said to me.

A good few minutes pass as I just wait… battling my innate need to smash her nose into the concrete. As she begins turning away, I snatch a handful of her hair and take her to the ground forcing her to let out a scream. "You should know better than to think I'm going to let you talk that much shit and let it go just like that." I hear a muddled 'oh shit' from the left of us and a chuckle.

Suddenly she kicks her knee up nearly catching me in the face but I dodge the blow. As I duck the blow someone pins my arms by my side and pulling away from Kaitlyn coming after me.

By this point I'm not sure whose hands are whose but I hear someone say, "Damn, these ladies are strong… a little help here…" while they are trying to pull us apart.

Seething, she breaks free of the arms around her waist. Without hesitation, she dives for my legs taking me to the ground. I tuck my chin so that my head doesn't snap back on the ground. A metallic taste floods my mouth. Kaitlyn gets in a good couple of punches before I grab her throat and roll her under me hitting her square in the face with loaded punches.

I'm ripped off the larger woman before I can do anymore damage. I writhe in a pair of tattooed arms and pain shoots through my neck again. Still I get free again and run around the group assembled keeping Kaitlyn back. The others see me and Chris grabs me again this time his fingers digging into my sides. I'm seething and there ain't no calming me down, so he stands in front of me while trying to subdue me. He holds me tightly while the others usher Kaitlyn to another area of the building.

"Get off of me Hero!" I growl, catching my breath. I start after the group again.

"Stop it! It's over." He keeps his grip tight around my bicep. Corey steps forward and says something to Chris while I glance down the hall at the diminishing group that restrained Kaitlyn. "Okay, fine. I'll take her to get her shit from the locker room, then we're stopping by the medics. We'll see you at the car. Let's go Honor…"

I'm still fuming at his hold on me but now, I feel my neck and head more than ever. My knuckles are also bloody, I can taste blood, and I'm sweaty and tired.

"Your mouth is bleeding."

"Huh?" I swipe my finger around my mouth.

"See?" Chris shakes his head.

Randy watches shoulders shaking with laughter as Chris drags me towards the locker rooms. "Nice going Honor! You really handled that one great." he taunts sarcastically walking past me.

Once more Chris growls and pulls me back, "Stop! What's gotten into you?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

A month later

I hate men. I hate men. I FUCKING HATE MEN! I particularly hate men that have tattoos running up and down their arms. I hate their dastardly charm. I hate them all. All of the three that have ever applied to this category, have gotten their final laugh. I can't deal with this right now. Randy forced me to choose (which I probably shouldn't have). Punk is a dick for saying 'I told you so' and smirking (though he's right, I fucked up). Corey is the jerk who's making me question everything I feel (I wish I didn't get so close to him now. I don't know how he's turned me into his junkie.)

Folding at my waist I hug the back of my knees pulling my upper body down stretching out my hamstrings, calves, and lower back muscles. Then I walk my hands forward and flatten my back out into a table top position. I just want a moment of clarity, a moment to separate my feelings from reason.

"Girl, I love the new shorts. They fit you like a glove. Did Ms. Sandra make those?" Cameron awards me a compliment as she fingers the rhinestone straps on the leg.

"She did! They are amazing! I'll have to enlist her to do all my costumes from now on. I love this one!" Ariane smiles for a moment then goes back to cooling down and chatting with Summer. Tonight we wrestled against each other all in a triple threat match up.

"Hey what's up…?" Her slanted dark eyes flicker upward to the figure approaching us. AJ… she doesn't look happy either…

"Hey. Can Honor and I have a minute?" There's some bite to her tone.

"No problem," Cameron takes her time walking away. She was hoping AJ would tear into me immediately. Mercifully, AJ gave me the courtesy of privacy. Cameron walks on detecting the hint of warning in AJ's voice. AJ doesn't exercise confrontation often and she does it's something she couldn't go with the flow about. AJ is like an older sister of sorts… or at least she scolds me like I'm her kid sister. She stays after Avery and me all the time… mostly me. Each time she does her face gets extremely hard and her lips thin out into a snarl.

"What's wrong AJ?" I void my face of any emotion, she's staring daggers at me over her glasses.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She hisses as I stand up, "You two need to stop right now! I cannot believe you Honor! This whole fiasco between you and Kait… Corey's got a family at home! Bad enough this is how you started with Orton but do you have to build a home wrecking slut reputation by destroying another family? This is your damn job Honor! I shouldn't have to tell you how fast something like this could ruin your reputation!"

The color drains from my face and she gauges my expression. Her anger gradually evaporates into my awe. Family? "AJ what the hell are you telling me?"

"You didn't hear a single word I said… There is nothing wrong with seeing someone you work with… but you've crossed the line first with Punk, now with Corey. You are sweet… so sweet but Honor you're not building the greatest reputation here…" she sighs then rubs her temples. "Corey is married, don't you know this?! How can you be so close with someone for years now and not know?"

"He doesn't wear a ring. He never speaks about her. He has his own apartment. He's always dating other women. Everything about his lifestyle, the words that come out of his mouth, screams bachelor… " AJ looks around and swallows hard. "AJ… if you know something I don't I'd just tell me, flat out."

"Oh no! No! I'm not getting involved between you and Graves. But you and Kaitlyn, you two need to work out your problems. This is the first and last time I'm going to say this to you Honor. Because of that fight you're both are getting suspended later. Just be glad it's for behavioral offenses and not something worse. Don't be stupid." Sharply she cuts her brown eyes, warning me. She's right because we've been written into a suspension. Kaitlyn left last week mysteriously and now I've got to do the same.

Ain't this a bitch?

The mother fucker is married and didn't tell me! Now I look stupid and foolish because I should have pried a little more. No wonder he's been avoiding me.

* * *

"Hi, Spider." He smirks at me, leaning on his crutches. Kassius and Xavier flank him and each take a moment to evaluate my reaction, still both men say hello. His smirk fades when he sees how enraged I am.

"Fuck you! I'm going to break the other ankle if you don't tell me about her. No lies. No half-truths." All I can do is watch him fret at the situation. Shit has hit the fan. I cross my arms and stare him down, "Explain Corey."

His face falls flat and he sneers rolling his grey eyes. Chris pats his shoulder and Xavier has the 'it's going down' expression on his face. It is about to go down and it's about to _stay down_ if I don't get some answers, pronto. He's going to be the reason for my next suspension if he doesn't start speaking.

"Not here. Not now." He commands hastily, looking peeved. His boys mutter something about catering then walk off.

"Yes here and yes now! Damnit Corey, I'm so fucking done with you right now. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I scowl at him. I'm borderline ready to cause a scene, "Whatever we are… we're not any longer. If I mattered you would've found the guts to say something about her."

"Honor please. Not right now… later, we'll talk then." I contemplate kicking the crutch out of his hand but our supervisors are watching and I'm on thin ice anyway. Alas, I elect to nod sternly and walk but before that he pulls me back to him and places a sweet kiss on my mouth. Shock slowly sets in through my body subduing my ire. How is he so smooth especially with crutches? So much for being livid. Did I also say I hate me? He should not be able to do that to me… No.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Now is not the time or place to bring it up. I understand you're mad right now but please, please, please don't do something imbecilic. You're already in enough hot water as it is." He says rubbing my hip then exchanging his weight back on the crutches. My lips burn because of fervor of that kiss. It's all I can think about.

"I hate you," I whisper at him, "You don't get to kiss me so sweetly and expect me to leave it alone."

He smiles arrogantly then I walk away from him possibly suffering a slight case of vertigo. I guess it's time to head on home


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

Randy

Honor cannot help herself, more like she won't. Playing the victim is foolish. I've had her since day one. I'm the one who kept her out of trouble. Graves is not the one to reign her in. I can see that. He can't control her, no matter how in sync they act he won't be able to handle her. As far as I know, the ladies are on suspension. Had she been with me things wouldn't have escalated so far. I'd have never let her cross Kaitlyn's path. Whatever she had her chance. I'm not bailing her out this time. Nope.

I'm going to have to cut my losses. I hope Honor is happy being on her own because I'm not taking her back when she comes crying. And she will come crying. She made up her mind when she left and she has to live with it.

* * *

**I'm on my way up ;)**

**11:59 P.M.**

I smile at the text from the cute dark haired twenty eight year old girl I met in the audience tonight. I gave Honor the courtesy of a month long grace period so she's missed her chance.

"Hello Randy," I open the door in just my shorts giving her the idea. Elaina is her name she's quite a pretty package as well. The girl is wearing the skimpiest outfit she could find. Her cleavage spills over the cups of her exposed pushup bra and the white t-shirt cut up is far from modest. The khaki skirt Elaina is wearing is super short with her legs peeking out from the bottom. It's the type of clothing that covers what is necessary while still being skimpy.

"Do you need anything before we start…?" I escort her to the bed in the room and take her belongings tucking them away on a chair.

"No thanks, I'd like to get down to business." She says ambling forward and clumsily kissing my chest. In all of twenty seconds she's undressed and is working on me. Also in all of twenty seconds this girl has managed to go from incredibly sexy to just another cunt to fuck. What was I expecting?

Elaina sinks down on her knees and takes me in her mouth lazily. I don't find her approach sexy at all, the fumbling and she is being too clumsy. Though I don't care too much for foreplay I wouldn't mind a little enthusiasm. Too much of her teeth is grazing my skin and she has no rhythm. Honor knew exactly how to please and was never this awkward…not even when she was a virgin.

"There's no way you've ever done this before. You suck at sucking." It hurts her feelings some but I don't care. Elaina is the worst fuck I've had recently, my patience is wearing thin and I just want this to be over with.

"Get up sweetheart. I wanna fuck you." I command. Wordlessly, she gets up and tries to show off, it's grating on my nerves. Elaina is blessed with a very curvaceous, distinct body but has no clue how to use it. I start to push her forward on the bed then remember to keep my temper in check. This is not Honor so I can't get too rough… or rough at all.

Slowly, I ease my length inside of her. She jumps up pushing me away. "Wait! I know you're using a condom…" She rolls off the bed annoyed by my silence. "Here."

After putting on the condom we continue. She's already annoyed me this far but I just need to get through this and get her out of here. A few strokes in and she looks completely bored. I get no reaction at all from her, not a single groan. In no time at all I finish, clean up, and I kick her out. What was I thinking earlier?

Sex hasn't been the same without Honor providing the pleasure. What the hell?

I can't stop thinking about that night in Liverpool, her antics in bed… just because I want to replace her I can't find someone to fill her spot.

"Stop thinking about her," I am done with her… I am. Did I just say that out loud? I did. Fuck, I wonder what the boys are up to. Split decision I call up Wade Barrett and his buddies to see what they're up to.

"Randy, what's up?" his gruff English bark has an air of amusement to it.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" I chuckle knowing good and well he's hanging out with Drew McIntyre (Galloway), Sheamus, and Slater. I can hear Drew and Sheamus arguing in the back, "I know you guys are somewhere… we're in Miami for two days."

"In fact we're downstairs at the bar… I thought you had a girl tonight anyway."

"I did," I go to my suit case to find a t-shirt.

"Well by those two words it sounds as though a story is coming with this one. We'll be here…hurry down Randy," Wade chuckles at the situation.

"Yeah. On my way…" I hit end and dig through until I find the first clean shirt.

As I snatch the grey t-shirt out of the bottom of the case, something that I'd buried out of my memory falls to my feet. Out of sight out of mind, eh? The small blue velvet box, with the amethyst and diamond engagement ring I'd bought. Every emotion I'd been stifling with long nights filled with partying and women floods through me. Hits me like a harsh pail of ice water has been thrown on me.

"Fuck you Honor." Last time this wasn't nearly as crippling as it is now. Unique is the ring it's just like Honor. "Why did you just choose him over me? It's not supposed to work this way…" I growl and pitch the box across the room watching as it bounces off the edge of the standard issue dresser and landing in a corner halfway across the room.

"You had to give up didn't you? Coward…weakling…" regret settles in the pit of my stomach, I go get the box and open it. A brief sigh of relief parts my lungs as I check over the ring, each stone still in place. Amethyst is her birthstone and favorite color, with diamond accents the gems off set each other. The ring has small grooves along the silver band with a halo of diamonds surrounding the amethyst stone. In the back of the band the phrase _everything and nothing _is engraved.

I was ready to make her mine. Honor needs to quit being so insufferably naïve and stupid.

* * *

**Thanks to IKindaDigCrazyGuys for reviewing! 3 **

**Head on over to her page and check out her flurry of stories especially the lates one Real Houswives of the Ring!**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Honor

A week later

"You're on crutches too? When did that happen?" He snickers and I roll my eyes smirking. He grabs his set of crutches out of the luggage cart and hops on over to me and Avery. Ain't this a sight for sore eyes… we're both broken.

"Yeah, I got my knee drained…I'm not supposed to walk on it for two weeks. I had some damaged cartilage in it and a lot of swelling around it."

"Did you miss me?" I smile up at him as he balances on his crutches. His grey eyes are shiny and clear due to the sunlight pouring through the giant bulletproof windows of the airport.

Though Corey isn't nearly as tall as Randy they're closer in height than I am with him. He leans down and presses an intimate kiss to my mouth. My lips are tender by the time he relinquishes his hold on me and my breath is short. I am a firm believer of the saying airports see more sincere kisses than churches do. "Is that enough of an answer for you Spider?"

"I hate you…" He chuckles as I touch my fingertips to my lips, smiling. I've been home for a week now. Life on punishment is quiet, though I do get to do some of the stuff I've been wanting too, like visit my brother, DJ. When Corey told me that he had been ordered to take off a few weeks to heal up, I agreed to welcome him home. Since the whole Kaitlyn fiasco, I went and got my knee checked out. There's no severe damage but I've got inflammation around the ligaments and it's been drained. Aren't Corey and me two damaged little peas in a pod? It's going to be hell for both of us not being in the ring night in and night out but we'll both utilize this time to work through these issues of ours without work getting in the way.

"Sure you do…" He smirks.

"Don't think I forgot about our little talk." The smile fades into a grimace. I bet he didn't want me to ask questions at all.

"Damn that selective memory of yours." He smirks hopping ahead of me while he goes through customs for the last time. During the ride back home all I do is snuggle up under his side as much as the seatbelt will allow. Avery is harping on about something that happened at work but my thoughts are a thousand miles away from the car and that subject.

…

"You were quiet…you still upset about it?" Corey pulls me down on his lap after I see Avery to the door.

"Yes and no."

"Why 'no'?" his eye brow arcs and I trace the scar right above his eye. He hasn't shaved yet and is scruffy yet again.

"Well I am still pissed that I've gotten this close to you and you haven't said anything to me about her. No because you must have had a valid reason for not mentioning her at all I…I don't know why but... whatever it sounds stupid but that's why."

"Once I tell you what I have to say I have something I'd like to ask you as well. Okay?"

"Okay." His rough palm scratches my thigh as he caresses my skin.

"What so are you still legally married?" I watch his face cycle through different emotions as he forms his answer.

"Yes. Separated but still legally recognized as wife and husband."

"Are there any plans for you get together with her again or…" my throat swells and I force out the last half of my sentence, "am I the cause of another divorce."

"Honor, I don't know what she's going to do. Trust me if I get divorced it won't be you to blame. It's been in the works for a long time now…" He won't look at me.

"Corey…? Do you mind telling me why your marriage failed?" I tread lightly. I don't want to force it out of him. I want him to tell me himself.

"I did some unforgivable things. I can't take them back." His mouth tightens and he looks angry.

He doesn't look me in the eye so I gently force him to look at me, "Do you still have feelings for her? Is there any chance of you reconciling with your wife? If there is then I will leave you alone and we won't continue, we'll move on. If there isn't then I'm open to continuing exploring what lies between us." Corey's brows furrow as he stares intently at me.

"She's my wife Honor… a part of me will always still want things to work but we're not happy together. We're happy separately, I hate all the fighting and in actuality I'm a very peaceful guy." He lifts me and I follow his lead as he lies back putting his ankle up. I adjust my leg, mindful of my knee. It doesn't hurt but there is a dull ache, it feels like my knee's been pumped full of air. "Honor I don't think she wants to try to work things out anymore. She's honestly done with the whole ordeal. I'm just waiting on her to serve me with the papers…" he pinches the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I know that you want nothing to do with the situation. You don't have to be involved." Quietly I let him gather his thoughts it doesn't seem like he's finished, "I'm about to say something because I'm not the feelings guy but it needs to be said… I don't want you to leave me alone." I twist my mouth to the side, my whole body is aware of him. His hands sparking an aching in the pit of my abdomen. "We got this close because I got attached to you when I shouldn't have. Somewhere along the way I got to the point where our friendship wasn't enough. I wanted more and I still want more."

I don't say anything just yet, but I do trace the skull tattoo around his belly button, "Um…"

Silence fills the air and I can't say anything. He cracks a self-deprecating smile, "I'm an idiot. Honor I should've never gotten involved with you."

My temper catches and my cheeks flush with blood, "You are an idiot. Why would you say something so stupid?"

"Masochism?" He rolls his eyes.

"I don't care how much of a masochist or a pessimist you are. I love being with you. It's so damn easy it hurts."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." I shift forward and demand a kiss from him, "If I hate you that means I love you…and trust me there's no one I hate more than you."

"How nice to know that you despise me. You're so contradictory it's not funny."

I bite his top lip, "I know."

"The two physically broken people should not be doing this right now." He says changing the subject and laughing softly.

My tongue traces the thick lines of the bullet inked into his neck. I want him, I want to show him how much I want him: "I don't care."

"I think you'll care if you have to sit on the sidelines longer than what you're supposed to Honor. Remember, I know you. You won't hesitate to beat yourself up over it. And I won't hesitate to let you because I warned you of what would happen."

"I hate you." I mutter, rolling my eyes at him.

"You love me. Just admit that I'm right, plus at the moment I'm vastly fragile."

"Alright pansy." I smirk down at him. "Well what do I do with all this extra energy…I can't put weight on my knee."

"Frogs, Gremlins, and The Walking Dead, your choice."

"No. White Chicks," I say snatching the TV remote from him and changing the channel.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He rolls his eyes. His arm wraps around my waist and he nestles me to his side.

"What did you have to ask me?" I glance up at him.

"It's not important now." His hand cups my chin and his lips meet mine. My whole body blushes and the ache in my belly comes back. A gentle, slow kiss sets my soul on fire because I want him so bad. Ignoring the numb ache in my knee I clamber into his lap again, crumbling the hem of his t-shirt in my fists as I kiss him matching his ardor.

A muted groan escapes his lips as I dig my nails into his defined abdomen, his own hands run down from my shoulders to my buttocks. He's pressing into my inner thigh so I palm his length realizing he can't escape tonight without taking me. In fact I want to give myself to him fully. I think it's safe to say I'm his.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Randy

"What's up doom and gloom?" Seth is standing in front of me sliding on his kick pads. We all see each other in such precarious positions the fear of another guy's junk hangin' everywhere while he's talking to you fades over time.

"Tired, man."

"Tired? Or are you plotting to decapitate, bludgeon, and sacrifice everyone who tries to speak to you today?" He glances up at me while lacing up his boots.

"No. I'm fine." My voice sounds robotic, even I cringe at the emptiness in those few syllables.

"Right…" He say standing up stretching his neck. "I'm not prying too much but Honor has moved on to a new guy not even days later from when you two were finished. No offense man but you really shouldn't be hurting over the biggest slut on the roster."

"What did you just say?" I stand up nostrils flaring and a snarl on my face. I truly don't mind Seth…Colby whichever comes to mind first. He's a fun guy to hang around and tells it like it is. Of course I don't have to like everything he says but I draw the line at him calling Honor a slut even though she has those tendencies.

"You heard me. I'm not taking back what I said. Man, you don't do this… you're never this hostile. Usually, you don't give a shit about anything that happens. Anytime someone says her name you get defensive over her. The other day you almost annihilated Hero just because he said she was hot. Meanwhile she is on her knees in front of some guy not giving two shits about your feelings. Get over her." My whole body coils and my breathing becomes somewhat shallow. My right hook almost connects with his temple until my fist is caught in a vice. The vice being Bryan's hand; he has just stopped me from making a big mistake.

"No Bryan, let him go. He can't handle hearing about his little whorefriend then I welcome a fight. Someone's got to tell him. Randy, she's a pleasant person to be around but she's a slut. She is trash. It sucks hearing the truth and if you punching my lights out makes you feel better and helps you accept it then so be it."

"Randy… RANDY! Let it go. Get ready for our match tonight." Bryan pulls me to a chair in the corner next to my luggage and shoves me into it.

"Fuck you Rollins," I spit shoving my way through the busy locker room.

I quit smoking some years ago but that still doesn't deter me from lighting up a Camel I bummed off Ambrose earlier. Colby slandering Honor set me off; I don't like her grip on me. She's twenty four going on twenty five, maybe it's the fact that I've been with countless girls and she's only been with three guys but she's not a slut or a whore or whatever.

The smoke filling my lungs leaving behind tar and other sludge is the only thing calming me right now. The frosty bite to the Kansas City air should be chilling me to the bone but that simmering ire is still broiling in the pit of my stomach. I'd be lying if I said I was over her but I'm not. This wasn't easy the first time but it is damn worse this time. I never thought I'd have to swallow my pride and admit to myself that maybe I actually do need her. Honor is annoying, weird, frustrating and an overall emotional wreck, why the fuck do I miss her? Oh. Right because I still want her. I wasn't finished with her.

How much longer do I have until I can completely purge her from my mind…from my body?


	23. Chapter 23

Ch23

Five months later

"We're going to battle against each other…again tonight. We've got to plan a high spot… the finish is a draw." Claudio is sitting down in front of me scratch paper and a dull pencil in hand, logging his workout for the day. Arn casts a glare my way because I'm not really focused. I guess they're ready to piece together our match up for tonight.

"Add the superplex… Let me know what else you wanna do right before we go out," I say as I slouch back in the metal folding chair grabbing the edge. He runs through some suggestions. Arn nods at the things he does like then explains his opinion on what he doesn't. His lips are moving but for the life of me, I can't seem to focus. All of me is on edge. I keep checking in and out. I guess it's a good thing I am only wrestling tonight. My promo was recorded when I first arrived in the building today.

"…You're not listening," Arn warns looking over his glasses frames. Cesaro growls throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll see you at the curtain and we'll call the rest of the match on the fly."

"What..."

Cesaro sighs in frustration and gathers his belongings, in a slight accent he mutters, "Get your mind right before we get out there, Randy. I'm trusting you."

Easier said than done, Cesaro.

* * *

I sprint weaving my way through the halls to get to Gorilla position, a giant black puff ball smacks center in my chest. I've got five minutes 'til my segment.

"Urrfff… Damnit! Watch where you're going jerk." A giant hair ball screams from the floor, she's almost like the entity from the Grudge all crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Oh…shit! Hi…Randy."

"Alright up you go!" I haul her up to her feet choosing not to lose my cool on the poor girl until I really get a good look at her face. Under her eyes are dark… bruising that's covered by makeup and it isn't helping. She is kind of shifty peeking around her back, is something coming to get her? I don't get it. "Honor."

Seeing her sends my heart racing but this isn't my Honor. Obviously something has up settled her and by the look in her eyes she's scared of something. Nine times out of ten, leave it to Honor to try to hide it instead of talking to someone. Nervously her beady brown eyes scan the hallway, "I gotta go…"

Why do I stop her? I clutch her wrist in my hand and tow her back in front of me to stand toe to toe with me, "Oh no you don't, little coward."

The way she recoils from me is reflexive… she's never been afraid of me…Everything about her actions are defensive. What is wrong with her?

"Randy leave me alone," there's a subtlety of a plea in what was supposed to be a command. The expression on her face is hard and she keeps glancing around us. I don't say anything but I snap my jaw shut and give her a good once over. Her pale brown skin is sallow, she's lost weight; her wrist hasn't ever been this thin. Numbness has taken hostage of the warmness in her eyes. She grumbles, "Please let go of me?"

As angry as I am at her, as hurt as I am by her, I somehow feel the need to protect her. Never has she looked this bad. I can't stomach looking at her because she's not herself. "Honor are you okay?"

"Peachy," she snaps at me.

"Do we have a problem here?" Corey speaks from her right flank, challenging me with a grey stare. He pulls Honor into his side. At first touch she recoils from him then remembers that I'm watching, closely, so she melts to his side.

"No, baby. Just me and my clumsiness again. Sorry Randy." She slips a faux smile on her face and her voice returns to the high soprano it is. He shoots me a look then they both leave.

I've got less than five minutes to warm up and get into character. But after what just happened, I don't think I can be a smug asshole right now. Hell, everything about this situation has just rattled me.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Honor

Adrenaline has the power to replace pain. I get bumps and bruises every night, I'm always sore I can't remember a day without pain… all kinds of pain… from all kinds of sources.

Electric seconds morph into minutes that tick by into hours on the clock counting how much sleep I'm losing tonight. My…everything hurts… this is horribly wrong. I can't fathom how I ended up like this. I sit up, cloaking my nakedness with a haphazardly discarded t-shirt and scoot further away from him. His demons run deeper than I could've ever imagined. He takes them out on me whenever he decides to unwind. They lash my heart in the form of words and punches, they soothe in the form of flatteries.

I made a mistake. A sexy, smooth talking, charming, tattoo clad incubus of a mistake.

I had no idea Corey was this bad, now I wear the scandalous badges of dishonor on my skin to prove that I'd gone to war against him. A puke yellow band around my wrist indicates I'd been through the skirmish. The maroon blotch on my bicep says I went through the siege. Finally the ink purple blotches on the sides my thighs will say I'd survived the war.

When all is said and done, he waves the white flag the only way he knows how…a kiss to my neck…soft caresses to my welts and bruises…then the whispered promises to never hurt me again.

He's got demons and they are very seductive.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch25

Graves

_Help. _Help. **Help! **

Get her away from me; before I ruin her!

I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch26

Randy

"Damn girl! You look rough," I hear Ohno teasing someone.

"Don't remind me. The UAE loop killed me…nearly." Honor weakly smiles at Kassius, the feeling doesn't reach her eyes. "Let me get checked in. I'll come hang with you later, Chris."

"Okay, give me a call before you do," Ohno hugs her before strides over to me, warily he glances back at Honor and makes a face. I know man, she's a little down and out. So far I've kept my concerns to myself, we agreed to be done so I'll let it be.

"Yo man," Kassius slaps my hand.

"What's up?" I lock my phone and glance back at Honor finishing up her transaction. We're acquaintances we hardly have much to say to one another conversation wise.

"I know we don't exactly run in the same circle but I want to ask you something." His face is precise and stern, Ohno runs his hand over his blond hair messily pulled into a hair tie.

"Okay?" This should be great.

"Corey's a good buddy but…" He glances at Honor once more, "He's going through some real bad stuff and he's dragged that poor girl into it. I don't want to see her like this any more than you do. I'm forced to see a little more than anyone else." Kassius clips his sentence and purses his lips then says, "Getting to the point, look out for her. Please?"

I stay silent. She shouldn't be my problem. I start to shake my head and say 'she's not my concern any longer' but something in my mind is screaming at me not to.

"I know you guys' split wasn't on the best terms but trust me when I say she doesn't know what she's gotten into. She didn't know what she was getting into…" He pats my shoulder taking my silence only as he can, "Do it. She needs more people watching her back. Plus, I see it in the way you're weren't inconspicuously watching her just now," he heeds then paces away to the elevators.

Regardless of Ohno's heads up, I've been mulling over the incident all week. I'm actually surprised she isn't shadowing Corey. Quickly, Honor snaps her wallet shut then starts to gather her suitcase and backpack.

"You look like you could use some help. What room are you in?" Honor's beady eyes stretch then relax as she recognizes me.

"No. Randy, I can handle everything." Softly she smiles.

"I insist. Where's Corey anyhow?" Smugly, I grab the handle of her suit case and start towards the elevator, leaving her with no choice but to chase after me. I'm faster than her, I've always been. The perfect way to trap her is by forcing a good deed upon her; she feels she has to return the gesture each time.

"Promo stuff. Randy," She clips her sentence off as the elevator doors open and I step in holding them aside for her.

Silently, we walk to her room with her leading the way. The room happens to be down the hall from mine. From the corner of my eyes I can tell she is too distracted. Once again she's taken on that anxious behavior, she fumbles with the lock then takes a deep breath to calm herself then actually opens it.

"Honor, what are you so afraid of? It's just me..."

She glances away as she crosses her arms across her chest. The dark blue sweatshirt she's wearing collapses around her thin frame. "I know."

"Honor you look like shit. I'm sorry to tell you this sweetheart but it needs to be said." 'Great strategy dip shit,' I mentally scold myself. I shut the door then take a step towards her and she takes a step back. …What?

"Randy, I'm fine… really tired. You can go do whatever now. We both know you don't want to be here right now." Honor murmurs going to her suitcase and grabbing a change of clothes. She'll do anything to keep from looking me in the eye. Around me she can't hide her emotions, she can't hide from me.

"Don't tell me what to do. We both know I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's wrong with you," I stare her down. Never has Honor been unpleasant for me to look at. I'm putting all my effort into keeping my gaze trained on her and my stomach starts to churn. She keeps pulling the sleeves of the hoodie over her knuckles as if to hide something.

"Fine. Stay. I'm going to shower and make some phone calls…" Honor mumbles, stalking off towards the bathroom.

I'm paying for someone else's room tonight because my instincts are shouting at me to not let Honor out of my sight.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch27

Honor

I have bruises.

I can't hide them.

They aren't sex bruises, they're angry. They're dark and sickening to look at. They hurt and are in the most conspicuous places. I'll just put the hoodie back on, problem solved. No. The hotel is way too hot for this. They've got the damn heaters on high around here.

Fuck, he's going to ask questions.

Noiselessly, I pad into the room. He doesn't notice me because he's lying on the bed watching TV and eating. Without glancing at me he says, "I got you a chicken salad, extra cheese, cranberries, and raspberry vinaigrette, just like you like it."

"Thanks, Randy." I stand off to his side hesitating. He's still yet to look at me. He took his shirt off? "You're staying? What about your room? I just saw you pay…"

"Someone else will get it…" He turns his gaze to me and immediately shuts up. Randy sets his tray down and gets up wiping his mouth. "Honor?"

"Yes Randy?" He rushes over in front of me and firmly grips my arm. I flinch at his touch as he examines the dark purple bruise on my shoulder. His fingers gently trail over to my chest where another ink spot is. He sees the yellowing bruises as he lifts my t-shirt and sees them on my stomach and sides.

"You've got one minute to tell me how the fuck you wound up with all of these!" His gaze hardens and I see the pulse in his neck accelerate.

A lump forms in my throat and goddamned tears blind me, "I…." His fists clench and start to shake, "He promised it wouldn't ever happen again… then he drinks and it does."

Now it's his turn to calm down. "How long has he been hurting you?"

"A couple months," I don't look at him, I can't I don't like seeing the pain on his face.

"Honor has he forced you to do anything you didn't want to do?" Worry lines appear on his forehead as he rubs the biggest contusion on my arm. His rough hands are quivering with anger.

"No." I stay calm and he searches my face for any indication of a lie. When he finds none he sighs in relief. "What are you going to do? Please don't tell anyone!"

He closes his eyes and sighs, "Honor I'm not going to promise you that. I hate seeing you this way." Randy doesn't worry. He's calm cool and collected. He knows what to do at all times…except this time he doesn't. He doesn't know what to do. Genuine horror is on his face and it's not because of a scary movie. A long silence passes between us while his eyes trail to each and every single bruise on my body. He's struggling to stay calm when all he wants to do is hit something.

"Please just eat something right now then we'll both get some rest…we can talk about this in the morning."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch28

Randy

Honor didn't eat much (big surprise there). She barely spoke much, only to ask how I was and just some small comments on the idiocy of reality TV. Usually Honor is a nonstop noise box, always making snarky comments about something or singing… now I can't seem to pull that from her. Quiet and still, she lays under me. She can't bother to make small talk any more, she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself.

By the time 3 a.m. rolls around I still can't sleep. Honor's sleeping fitfully, curled up by my side almost as though she's trying to attach her being to me. Even in her sleep, she can't escape whatever is plaguing her. I'm not leaving her anytime soon. If I did, figuratively I'd have just as much blood on my hands as Corey does.

Anytime I move she clings to me, it's annoying and I hate it. I love her but I don't love this version of her. Maybe it's the fact that I want to get my hands on Graves or it's the fact that I'm irate beyond belief. Speaking of my hands, they haven't ceased their trembling and my mind keeps mulling over her words.

Seeing how terrified she looked while standing in that doorframe is something I never want to see again. Had any of us known then what we know now I bet she would've fought harder for us. She would've never let herself fall in trouble for him. Hell! I wouldn't have let her within a six mile radius of that jackass.

Staying rational for both her sake and mine, is my only option. If she sees my splintering temper she's going to immediately thwart any attempt I muster at helping her. She'll insist that nothing is wrong simply because she doesn't want to be a burden.

At this point I don't care if she ends up with me again, I just need her to be safe…


	29. Chapter 29

Ch29

Honor

_My hands are bound and I'm floating in an abysmal crystal clear lake. Rays from the sun kiss my shoulders just beneath the surface of the heated water with no mercy. It's getting harder and harder to stay afloat especially when the clear fluid sucks me down as though they were hands trying to keep me from leaving. I thought it'd be nice to let the warm water soothe all sense of stress from my body so I waded in for a moment or two. Somewhere along the way I got swallowed by deceiving depths of the brook._

_After a few more capsizes I can no longer break the surface, my lungs feel like they'll burst out of my chest and kicking my legs aren't propelling me above the surface. Shadows creep around my vision and the distorted sun and lush greenery splits into three as my lids grow heavy. Hotter, the water's heating up and my restraints are tightening. My legs grow weary as I resign to let the water pull me under. I won't see the sun again. I won't see the sun again!_

_"Honor! Wake up…" I shouldn't be able to hear down here. _

_Who's calling me? Where'd the water go? And the ropes…? My hands are free? My hands are free! A voice pleads tenderly, "Wake up please?" _

_"Come on love, wake up!" I can open my eyes but they feel like a thousand grains of sand has been thrown into them. At first spots dance in front of my sight. Only then after the voice utters quite a few curses under his breath, is it that my vision starts to refine itself. _

_I push and kick at his chest immediately reacting to not knowing who he is. He's got two different colored eyes, one a striking crystal blue and the other a crystal grey. _

"Honor! Wake up."

Confusion clouds my judgment and I fall backwards out of the bed while punching at his stomach. His arm winds around my waist, cussing lowly as he collects me in his tattoo laden arms. I squirm trying to get away seeing the faces inked on his arms. Tears roll down my cheeks as I scream, "Stop, you promised!"


	30. Chapter 30

Ch30

Randy

"Honor! It's me, Randy. You're safe sweetheart." I sigh deeply trying to push my own prominent hurt out of my thoughts, "I'm not going to hurt you." Honor dissolves into a fit of gut wrenching sobs that shake her whole body.

"Randy?" She murmurs between broken sobs. The helpless sound of her voice, breaks my heart into more shards. Honor clings to me still weeping as she relaxes into my embrace. She cries so hard that I can feel the ache running through her. A fresh surge of ire courses through me, sending heat through my body and coiling my muscles. I hate being forced to see her like this. I suppose I just have to let her cry even if it's til sunrise.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" I push her hair away from her face glancing down at her.

Numbly she nods, "Sorry about that."

"DO NOT be sorry. You needed to do it, it was going to happen sooner or later." I say begrudgingly.

"I was saying sorry because of this…" she pulls my hand away from her face and wraps her frail looking hand around my thumb. My hands have been shaking again. She shouldn't care about my feelings. She should only worry about hers.

"I don't care about a sorry Honor, it shouldn't be coming from your lips anyway. I just care that you're alright. If that means that I have to lose sleep to make sure you're protected then I'm going to need a dozen cases of Red Bull." I curl my finger under her chin, long dried tears streak her pale brown skin. Around her eyes are swollen and red along with her cheeks being flushed. "What I saw last night…" my mouth opens but I can't say anything. "What I saw… I…never want to see again. I'm not talking about the crying thing either. I'm talking about these…" I finger the contusion on her chest then her shoulder, "I'm talking about the fear I see in your eyes, I'm talking about the flinching anytime I touch you."

Honor curls her body up under me. Any more nestling and she'll be attached to me.

"Randy?" She closes her eyes sleepily, "aren't you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore. The moment I saw how you needed me I didn't have the right to be angry with you."

Silence passes between us, her fingers trace patterns on my arms while she drifts off into unconsciousness. At the moment being mad at her would still be easier than seeing her like this. Nothing could've prepared any of us for this. Hell, I didn't really care for the guy in the first place, but now… Now I want to beat him to a bloody pulp. That will have to wait though, right now I've got to do what I've got to do.

**Can I schedule a few moments with you tonight Hunter?**

**5:03 A.M.**

**Randy**

_Sure thing. I never thought I'd see the day where Orton isn't being such a hardass._

_5:05 A.M._

_Hunter Levesque_


	31. Chapter 31

Ch31

After Raw Taping

"Hunter, got a sec?"

"Yeah, Randy. Michael we'll discuss it in tomorrow's meeting." He presses his lips together as Michael Cole nods and heads out to his rental car. Interested and bemused he turns to me, "What's goin' on, Randy?" He rocks back on his heels and looks at me square in the eye.

"I need your help. If I could handle it on my own terms then I would…" I ground my teeth and clench my fists. My hands are trembling again. The mere thought of what I'm about to tell him makes me want to smash someone's face into a pile of broken glass. I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing as I feel my control diminishing.

"Randy, you're not making sense." Hunter sighs holding onto both my shoulders, his thick hands are heavy enough to help ground me. Concerned he looks at me, "Please calm down and get your thoughts together. You've got the crazed glint of a man about to murder in your eyes." Never, under any circumstance, do I allow anyone to tell me to calm down. I've dealt with some frustrating situations and people… but I've never felt anything like this before; I'm scaring myself. Hunter squeezes my shoulders harder, "Tell me why and what reason you need my help. What am I doing?"

"Hunter, Honor needs help. She's not going to say anything to anyone about what's happening to her and she could get hurt severely. I don't know what I'd do if something were…" again I trail off. Images of worse things than those bruises and her deathly afraid flash through my mind.

"What exactly is happening to her Randy? You need to speak in complete thoughts…" Hunter's face is gruff and stern. Whatever hint of amusement that was there, isn't any longer.

I sigh frustrated that I've got to show him the pictures of her… it would say everything I can't. Paul's face contorts with a sneer as he stares at her in the pictures. Twice over he shuffles through every photo in the album. Her body looks terrible. "Honor's being abused. Right now, I know she's not exactly your favorite person in the world. But I have to handle this… that's why I came to you. She didn't want me to get the police involved but…"

"They should've been the first place you went too. I don't care if she wants it or not."

Deeply I breathe before answering him, "I know."

"Of course I will be speaking with her now that I'm aware of the situation." Hunter looks me square in the eye. This is dead serious and the news of the situation is going to spread like wildfire.

In a clipped tone, he demands, "Who is doing this to her?"

"I'm 100% positive it's Corey Graves."

He nods, then quickly navigates my screen then hands the phone back to me. "I sent these to my phone. Stephanie, Vince, and I will discuss this and we will get back to you." I nod, his weighted hand pats me on the shoulder, "Randy, did you take her to get checked out this morning before the show? Is this the reason why people have been trying to weasel her off the card? Was that a cover?"

Silently I nod.

"I'll speak with you both tomorrow." Sympathetically he glances at me, "You must really care about her… She will have to wrestle tonight, I wish I knew all of this before... go, make sure she's okay."


	32. Chapter 32

Ch32

Honor

"Ooh, Triple H is headin' down here! I told you your form was terrible," Chris says as playfully as he can. I wipe sweat from my brow and release him from the sitting chin lock. Though Hunter is standing outside of the ring talking to a couple of the on duty police officers, his eyes wander to different places but I feel like they never lose track of me. It's not giving me the most secure feeling right now. I really hope he didn't say anything to Hunter.

"Awesome, focus Honor. One thing that really peeves me about your snapmares Honor," Kassius goes and leans against the turn buckle as Bryan pulls Xavier into a cravat hold. He drops down to his right knee applying a swift smooth pressure to Xavier's neck as he front flips to a sitting position. "You have a sometimey grip. And what I don't like about that is you could always lose your control and the impact of the move won't be transferred. The move will look sloppy and uncoordinated."

"Alright," I pay attention as he runs through the breakdown again for me. Then it's my turn to slow it down and execute it.

"Your hands." He shudders at the recollection, "Try the cravat takedown. See if it's more comfortable for you." I execute the move again using the change in technique. "How'd that feel on your hands?" Flatly I shake my hand, giving him the 'so-so' gesture. "The move was crisp and clean."

"It's going to take some getting used to…" I look over at Chris who is now conversing with Triple H. The two appear to be engaged in friendly run of the mill conversation but I know better. Chris doesn't know anything yet and I'm tremendously glad Randy hasn't gotten the chance to question him either. Hunter's still studying us in the ring intently. As I execute the snapmare again on Daniel, Brie mouths to him, 'What did you do?' he shrugs and I tighten my headlock on him. Quickly, I pull down the front of my shirt to hide the fading bruising on my stomach when he gains the upper hand. Daniel and I run over a few more take down techniques until Chris interrupts us. As he ushers me away and we head on over to catering, Triple H stops him and whispers something in his ear prompting Chris to cast a worried glance my way and nod his head.

"Hi Hunter," I stutter nervously as he starts to go on.

"You did some great work out there today Honor. Keep it up." He says encouragingly. Quickly he moves on down to the ring and gets on in there as Bray goes on to ask him a question.

"Come on I'm hungry," Chris elbows me lightly.

"Ow," I whisper. He doesn't know that my side is sore and discolored.

"Sorry," he rubs my upper back reassuringly. I just wish I could go sit in a tub of hot water to soothe away these aches. But, no! I get to spend more time with one of my keepers. Ever since that fight with Kaitlyn he's been making more of an effort to be around Corey and I. (More specifically he's always close to me.) He's been travelling with us; I will give him credit he knows how to have fun and does his own thing.

"You should eat too…" Chris sort of frowns gazing down at me and picking up a Diet Mountain Dew.

"I will Chris. I just… don't want anything… yet." This has become his daily thing... He's been noticing more than I give him credit for. I can't eat most of the stuff here unless it's organic, baked, or broiled with the exclusion of sugar and sweets.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Do I not look fine?" I can feel my forehead scrunch as I wait for his answer.

"I'm just worried about... Fuck Honor I wasn't going to say anything but you look like you're becoming a damn zombie. I mean half of your clothes don't even fit you the right way!"

"I know," he can't even look at me. I wish I could cry… I can't even do that right now. I did all of that on Randy this morning, er last night, whatever.

"People in the locker room have been noticing. No one knows whether or not to say anything… soon enough you're going to have Triple H coming at you. Do you have an explanation for him?"

"You said something to him!" I stop and almost shout. He grits his jaw. The look in his eye is one of pity and sympathy. "I can't believe you! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I am none of your damn business Chris!" Firmly he grips my shoulders attempting to make me calm down, but I recoil and push him from me. Realizing why he just gave me a peculiar stare, I turn and try to scurry away.

"Honor?" Damn it Chris. Don't you know how to leave well enough alone? He catches a handful of my jacket and then pulls me aside. What sparse people that are in catering are now staring but not for too long because Chris drags me into a barren room with a dusty old computer on the lone desk. "Honor take the jacket off."

"No." I zip my jacket. He didn't know until I had to blow up. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Honor," his soft spoken voice takes on an authoritative tone and he sort of bares his teeth. "What is that on your chest?"

"None of your damn business." I walk around him. Ire simmers on his features; his face is red.

"His drinking isn't the only thing you're dealing with is it?"

I pull my jacket tighter around me. This question again. I guess there's no use in me trying to avoid telling him either. I don't say anything.

"Of course it's not," Chris laughs sardonically; his lanky frame coils and his hands tense. "How did I not put two and two together? He hits you…" I don't like the look on his face, "That's why Chelsey left him. How did I not see it?" I stare at him. "I have to tell Hunter this too…."

"Wait." My hands begin to tremble and it feels like the air is being sucked from my lungs, "Randy might've beat you to it Chris. Why do you think we came in late this morning?"

"Where were you?" Hazel eyes search my face tenderness fills his voice.

"Hospital."

"What did they say?" He starts gnawing at his thumbnail.

At this moment I wish I had a case of numbness instead of nerves. If I could break off into tears then I wouldn't have to answer him. But damnit, I couldn't hide it forever. Chris deserves more credit than Randy because he knew something was up all along… he just didn't know exactly what. "Cracked ribs… Subdural hemorrhaging… stuff like that."

"You shouldn't have been out there today! …One wrong move and you could get seriously injured. Or worse than that, you could hurt someone else!" Chris barks at me. "Honor, you're so—what were you thinking?! Stop blinding yourself with stubbornness. Listen to me, I care about you to bits too but, stop being his victim. You're better than that."

This all happened so fast. Things got progressively worse, after our first big argument, last December. I couldn't handle his drinking problem. When I tried to leave he dragged me back into our hotel room by my hair and threatened me. That was the very first time I'd ever been handled like that. No man or woman had ever put their hands on me in that regard. I didn't know how to make it stop. All I knew was, I had to hide… So that's exactly what I did up until this point. I lead everyday as normal as I could, I knew it would catch up to me but I didn't think it would this fast.

Chris' right. For almost half a year I've been stuck with this mistake I made. Nothing I do can or will satisfy Corey. I've done everything he's asked of me without hesitation: drop a few pounds here and there, put up with his overbearing habits, and moved from my home down in Florida to his home in Pennsylvania…

"Chris," chills run down my spine, I'm terrified, "What do I do now? I don't want this to get out…"

"It's going to Honor. You're just going to have to deal with it. You know you have to… nothing can change it," He stoops down to look at my face.

I desperately want to break down into tears but I can't. Now is not the time I've got to get my shit together before this gets any worse…

"Come with me when I talk to Hunter?"

"Yeah…" he rubs my back again. "I'll help you out as much as I can Honor." He pulls me in for a quick hug. Suddenly I start to feel like everything will be okay.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch33

Graves

Responsibility is a big boy trait. (Ha. That sounded elementary.) Since I was eighteen I've worked hard and paid my dues with blood, sweat, and tears. I built up credibility around the world trying to pave my own way instead of following the tried and true path. Why? Because I had to do it my way. I want to learn, I want to be the best wrestler, spouse, and father I could possibly be.

Three out of three is excellent. Frustratingly, I'm not a three out of three. I'm two out of three. I have no family, no wife, no girlfriend, and my career is in jeopardy and there's no one to blame but me.

I had the responsibility of protecting people and I failed miserably. I was the one they needed protection from. I could blame the alcohol. I could blame my job. I could blame any number of things but there's only me still standing with my signature on every pile of rubble I've walked away from.

Chelsey filed for divorce. (Awesome.) Honor is…. Honor… is naïve, she maybe a little different for her age but she's still a kid. Of course she's innocent enough to still love the man that hits her, even if I don't. Honor thinks she can 'fix me'. She can't. She doesn't need to be my martyr nor do I want her to be.

I laugh dryly at my idiocy while bringing the frosted brown bottle to my lips. Chugging the frothy ale cools my throat and cures the dryness. The last time Honor was home she looked terrible; she had thinned out to almost the point where I could see some her bones though her skin. Purple shadows always poorly concealed by make-up marked her eyes along with permanent distress. Clothes that once hugged her body tautly now wear her. No longer is she luminous and glowing with content. She's not happy. She's scared. It's the same look Chelsey gave me before she left me.

Gradually, I encouraged the small yellow patches to grow to giant purple spots. In the morning my memory of how they got there were always blank or muddled.

_"How'd you get that?" I would ignorantly ask. _

_Always she'd begin with, "I shouldn't have…" or "I'm sorry. I should have…" then offer a nervous kiss as an assurance. _Every morning I'd wake with such a massive hang over from the night before with a few empty bottles of beer on the night stand.

* * *

Sunset in Florida is one of the comeliest things I've witnessed in my life. I sigh leaning against the railing on my balcony trying to ease some of the roiling in my gut. My phone blaring in the kitchen startles me before I can pace in to get it.

"Call me back immed…"

Luckily, I answer right when Chris was leaving a voicemail, "Graves."

"Corey," he hisses my name. I sigh.

"Chris," I sigh. I expected this call for a while, I'm just stunned he waited this long to call. Hunter called earlier today demanding me to be on the next flight out to LA. That flight leaves at eight tonight so in another hour I'll head on over to the airport.

"I could pulverize your face beyond recognition right now! You're damn lucky I can't reach through this line and choke some sense into you."

"That makes you fourth in line buddy." I down the rest of my beer and chuck the bottle in the trash, sneering when it clambers on the wood floor.

"Don't get fucking smart assy with me. I didn't get you in this fucking situation. What the hell is wrong with you?! Honor's a… Listen when you get here… steer clear of the locker room. I should kick your ass when I see you…call me when you touch down." His voice drops to a whisper. It always does when he is seriously pissed. When cutting a promo sure he yells and furrows his brows, pantomiming his anger. But this…this is real life

"I'm in some deep crap, man." I sigh staring at one of Honor's many books laying on my coffee table. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," He growls. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize this sooner. You're fucked up man. Just do what I told you." The end call message window flashes on my phone screen.

He's trying to help me? What?

* * *

Awkward level: Over 9000.

"Thanks Chris I…"

"I don't give a rat bastard's ass what you have to say. Just get in the car and hope like hell I don't try to bash your hedonistic brain in." He hisses and slides lithely back into the driver's seat of the car then massages his temples. Chris won't even look my way. I royally fucked up.

Quickly, I toss my bags into the backseat then slide into the passenger seat. Silence encompasses the air and my brain swells with the realization that I've literally fucked everything to the seven hells. Although the ride to the hotel was short it felt like a million years. If I were him I wouldn't help me either. Chris is the type of dude who may not have the most discipline but hell he'll look out for anyone he cares about. I'm just lucky that he considers me enough of a friend to do all of this.

"You're rooming with me." Chris hisses then slams the rental door. He leaves me to lug my bags after shoving my key card into my hands. "I'm going out. Stay here until I come back. Tomorrow we'll check out and leave for the arena then. That is the next time I will see you." The door slams and…I'm alone yet again.

I fucked up.


End file.
